les jumeaux malefoy
by black sirie
Summary: traduction: auteure GoddessMoonLady la famille malfoy vivent un malheur de perdre un de leur enfant et quinze anne plus tard ils retrouvent celuici a Poudlard....Pas de nouvelle de l auteure...
1. chapitre 1

Disclaimer: rien ne m!appartient tous est a JK ROWLING et GoddessMoonLady, moi je n!ai que la traduction...

NDA: SALUT! c'est la première fois que je traduis une fics et merci beaucoup à Sophie qui va corriger les chapitres je te dédie cette fics :) ...

NDA2: Please soyez indulgent sur les reviews ... et si vous n'aimez pas dites moi pourquoi? Mais j'aimerais bien donné des bon commentaire à l'auteur GoddessMoonLady alors des commentaires constructifs pour moi ... :) bonne lecture...

l'auteur est GoddessMoonLady

Titre: les Jumeaux Malfoy

- Dumbledore J'EXIGE que vous arrêtiez votre jeux! Je vous demande de me rendre mes enfants toute suite. Lucius Malfoy entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore le visage livide, criant sur le directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcelleries.

- Maintenant, Lucius, calmez-vous. Dit doucement Dumbledore pour essayer de calmer le jeune sorcier.

M.Malfoy commençait à s'énerver. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron Weasley, ils s'étaient cachés derrière la porte quand ils avaient vu Lucius entrer dans le château et ils écoutaient à la porte du bureau du directeur.

- De quoi est-ce que tu penses qu'il parle? Chuchota Ron

-Je ne suis pas tout a fait sûr! Je crois qu'il parle de son fils, Non? Chuchota à son tour Harry.

La conversation continua dans le bureau.

- Me calmer! Dumbledore cela m'a prit 15 ans avant de le retrouver! Vous nous l'avez prit et maintenant que je connais la vérité je veux qu'il retourne à la maison à laquelle il appartient! Lucius ce fâcha contre vieux idiot qui avait osé garder son fils.

- Maintenant, Lucius? Vraiment, pense au garçon, comment pensez-vous qu'il prendrait la nouvelle? Questionna , calmement Dumbledore.

Harry regarda Ron, encore, les yeux grand ouvert.

- Dumbledore, je pense à mes deux garçons, les garder n'est peut-être pas la bonne chose. Je veux mes deux fils!.

Maintenant Harry était sous le choc, 'deux'? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Malfoy aurait un frère? C'est étrange.' pensa-t-il.

-Lucius, si je l'ai placé avec une autre famille c'est pour une bonne raison.

- j'ai pensé que ce serait plus sûr et meilleur pour lui, si il ne savait pas la vérité. Dumbledore était clairement irrité maintenant.

- Bien, c'est vous qui avez choisi l'endroit qui est meilleur pour MES garçons! Lucius criait maintenant , ayant perdu sa patience avec le vieil homme.

Encore sous le choc Harry se pencha accidentellement sur la porte du bureau qui bascula et Harry s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher suivit par Ron.

Regardant autour de lui Harry sourit d'un air penaud.

Harry avait l'air d'un garçon qui c'était fait prendre la main dans le sac.

Il se redressa, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua le regards des deux hommes qui contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ne semblaient pas surpris. Dumbledore était pâle et paraissait légèrement choqué, pour la première de sa vie en voyant Harry, pendant que Lucius, lui, le regardait comme si il l'avait prévu.

Si il ne c'était pas soucié d'avoir des ennuis en écoutant derrière les portes il en aurait ri.

- Monsieur Potter. C'est une surprise. A quoi dois-je cette visite? Dumbledore demanda en se remettant de sa surprise.

Dumbledore devina le coup d'éclat de Lucius pour qu'Harry devine.

- Il est ici parce que je le veux, Dumbledore. Je crois que nous avons une discutions en famille a avoir. Lucius souriant à Dumbledore d'un air satisfait.

- Je lui ai permis de me regarder dans les couloirs pour voir ou j'allais et j'ai su qu'il allait venir nous espionner. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si les deux garçon étaient là afin d'avoir cette conversation.

'Maintenant tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est...'

Un coup à la porte interrompit ses pensées. Lucius eut un sourire satisfait.

- Entrez. Appela Dumbledore avec lassitude.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Draco malfoy. Qui jeta un oeil autour de la pièce, ses yeux se posant sur son père.

- Ah, Draco tu es arrivé au parfait moment comme d'habitude.

Lucius hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

- Vous m'avez demandé ? Vous avez dit que c'était important. Dit Draco marchant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Maintenant, Lucius ... est-ce que vous réalisez ce que vous faites? Je ne crois pas-...

- Oui, Draco. C'est vraiment très important. Dit Lucius interrompant ainsi le directeur.

- Je crois que vous devez vous asseoir tous les deux. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir et il peut vous ayez quelque difficultés à l'assimiler. Il regarda Dumbledore.

Draco a alors remarqué la position d'Harry pas très loin de lui.

Alors ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.Mais le directeur les éloigna chacun à l'opposé du bureau. Lucius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il retourna plutôt son attention sur Dumbledore.

- Maintenant qu'ils sont ici choisissez si c'est vous ou moi qui va leur dire?.

Il s'arrêta mais ne donnant pas le temps à Dumbledore d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Très bien je le dirai.

- Premièrement, je n'aime pas ceci... il agita sa main pour remettre les deux garçons à leur place initiale.

- C'est beaucoup mieux! Au moins, mon fils n'aura que faire que l'un le harcelle ou que l'autre ne veuille pas de lui.

- FILS? Harry et Draco s'étouffèrent; sous le choc les deux regardèrent Lucius comme si il allait entreprendre une affaire avec le professeur Binns. Puis ils tournèrent leur attention vers Dumbledore qui leur faisait face.

- Monsieur? S'il vous plaît, dites moi que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. Demanda Harry regardant tout autour de lui pour chercher soutient afin de ne pas s'évanouir. Dumbledore mit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Non, Harry, ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie. Sans tenir compte de Dumbledore.

- C'est la plus stricte des vérités. Il vous a volé de votre lit quand vous deux êtes nés. Je me rappelle parfaitement de cette nuit. Lui répondit Lucius.

- HA HA! Père, vraiment très drôle, maintenant sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu voulais? Sourit Draco, décidant que c'était une plaisanterie, son père ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il ne le pouvait pas.

- Draco JE SUIS très sérieux. Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, n'osait pas quitter la pièce et restait assit sur une des chaises.

Dans ses yeux on pouvait y voirun regard froid habituel puis Lucius se remémora ce triste jour.

Vous êtes né le 31 octobre 1986, à 12:00 pile Harry est né et exactement cinq minutes plus tard Draco arrivait...

**Flash Back **

30 Octobre, 1986 11:55 PM

Lucius Malfoy était dans son salon buvant une tasse de thé. Il paraissait parfaitement calme mais une chose montrait qu'il était nerveux : ces yeux gris d'acier qui jetait des coup d'oeil touteles trois seconde à la porte. Il était nerveux pour une bonne raison, il allait devenir père ce soir. Le reste du monde ignoraient la naissance de ses deux enfants il avait prit soin de sa femme en s'inquiétant pour elle et pour être sur que la naissance des enfants ce déroule bien.

Narcissa était une femme très délicate et mettre naissance à deux enfants était très difficile.

Cela lui prendrait beaucoup de temps pour amener deux enfants dans le monde magique.

Lucius ce leva et marcha avec l'élégance et style gothique jusqu'à la fenêtre regardant à l'extérieur.

Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche l'alluma avec un " Inciendio" et tira quelques bouffés tout en regardant à l'exterieur de la maison. Il était 12:01, il faisait nuit et la cour était calme. A l'aide de son dos, un elf de maison, habillé d'une blouse d'infirmière et d'un tablier, ouvrit la porte de la chambre ou Narcissa accouchait.

- Excusez moi maître! Il est arrivé, le premier est né. Dit-elle

Lucius tourna sur lui-même.

- est-ce un garçon ou une fille, Tink?

- Je suis désolée, la maîtresse souhaite que Tink ne dise rien jusqu'à ce que l'autre soit né. Grogna Tink qui disparut dans la pièce une fois de plus.

Lucius grogna d'irritation. Il retourna à sa place et but son thé qu'il avait abandonné et qui était maintenant froid.

Il poussa un juron et claqua des doigts appelant un autre elf de maison pour obtenir une autre tasse de thé chaud. Dobby apparut tout de suite.

- Le maître a appelé Dobby, Monsieur ? Demanda Dobby s'inclinant, lenez touchant le plancher.

- Mon thé est froid et j'aimerais bien en avoir une autre tasse bien chaude. Commanda Lucius.

- Oui m'sieur, oui j'y vais Monsieur.! Après cela Dobby prit la tasse et partit avec un 'crack'.

Lucius regarda par terre se tourna les pouces essayant de rester calme. Un autre 'Crack' annonça le retour de Dobby avec la tasse de thé. Il la mit sur la table et attendit les instructions de son maître.

- Cela sera tout Dobby . Dit Lucius en faisant un signe de la main d'un air dédaigneux.

- Oui, monsieur. Monsieur, Si Dobby peut demander, j'aimerais bien voir les enfants quand ils seront nés monsieur! Dobby a terminé toutes ses corvées qu'il avait et aimerait beaucoup attendre avec le maître, Monsieur!.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr... répondit Lucius perdu dans ses pensées. Dobby sauta avec agitation et s'assit par terre pour attendre.

Cela faisait naintenant douze heures que Lucius attendait dans cette pièce et inutile de dire qu'il était sur les nerfs. Finalement à exactement 12:07 PM la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau. Tink sortit de la chambre avec deux petits paquets de couvertures dans ces bras.

- Toutes mes félicitations Maître! Vous avez deux beaux petit garçons Monsieur! Deux fils Monsieur!. Dit Tink heureuse.

Dobby sauta sur ses deux petites jambes et passa devant pour regarder d'un peu plus près les deux garçons que Tink donnait à Lucius.

Lucius les pris dans ses bras et regarda les visages de ses fils nouveau-nés. Il pensa alors que c'était les choses les plus précieuses, inestimables et belles dans le monde. Ils étaient aussi différents que le soir et le jour. L'un été recouvert d'une couverture verte et avait une tête pleine de cheveux ébène-noir " Il avait irrité des cheveux de sa mère." Ses yeux étaient fermés il ne pouvait pas les voir. L'autre était entouré d'une couverture argente, les cheveux soyeux or et blancs lisses comme son père. Ses yeux était aussi fermés. Lucius ne pouvait pas retenir son sourire il était fier ' CE SONT MES FILS! J'AI DES FILS! DEUX ENFANTS PARFAITS!.' Pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus fier même s'il avait été nommé ministre de la magie!

- Comment est-elle? Demanda t-il ses yeux ne quittant pas ses les deux paquets dans ses bras.

- La maîtresse est très fatiguée, monsieur! Très fatigué! Mais elle va bien monsieur! Elle retrouvera dans quelques jours toutes ses forces Monsieur. Tink est là Monsieur sûre!

Maintenant Tink doit aller nettoyer monsieur! Je vous dirais quand tout sera propre.

Elle retourna dans la chambre à coucher laissant les bébés à Lucius et Dobby.

Quelques minutes plus tard Tink mit sa tête par la porte du salon.

- Monsieur tout est propre. Et elle ouvrit la porte pour les laisser entrer.

Lucius entra en silence pour ne pas réveiller les garçons endormis dans les couvertures qu'il tenait dans ses bras et Narcissa qui se reposait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit la main de Lucius lui caresser sa joue.

- Mon bien- aimé qu'en pensez vous? Demanda -t-elle faiblement en lui souriant.

- Ce sont les choses les plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Comment vous sentez-vous? Demanda -t-il doucement, s'asseyant sur le lit en lui remettant le paquet argent.

- Je vais très bien ... je vais me reposer. Mais je crois qu'il y a une question plus urgente à s'occuper. Comment allons-nous appeler nos petits gars? Demanda -elle en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux argent de l'un de ses fils, et caressant ses joues.

- cela est un petit problème que l'on va régler? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Adam et Alex? Suggéra Lucius.

- Hmmmm... non... de Michael et de Micole? Ajouta Narcissa

- Jeremy et James?

- Erik et Eran ?

- Draco et Dramon?

- Je l'ai ! Draconus et Damion! Dit Narcissa tout haut.

- Cela est parfait! Narcissa deux merveilleux noms dit Lucius tout souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Draco? Roucoula Narcissa au bébé dans ses bras et maintenant que les deux garçons s'étaient réveillés, la couleur de leurs yeux était visible pour tout le monde. Draco avait les yeux argent-bleu qui scintillait avec son sourire. Damion, lui, avait des yeux vert émeraudes, qui brillaient comme les pierres précieuses.

- Je pense qu'il l'aime. Consentez-vous Damion?. Un roucoulement heureux répondit à sa question.

- Très bien alors. Draco et Damion ! Maintenant, Je pense qu'il est temps que ces petits princes dorment. Tink!.

Tink fila à tout allure et prit les garçons pour que Lucius et Narcissa puissent obtenir au moins un petit peu de sommeil cette nuit.

** Fin du flash back**

La pièce était silencieuse quand Lucius termina l'histoire. Le silence durait depuis près d'une ou deux minutes où aucun de deux garçons ne parla.

- M.Malefoy ... Vous avez dit que le nom du frère de Draco était ... Damion . Je ne peux pas l'être hein?... bégaya Harry .

- Vous l'êtes certainement . Je pense que je pense être capable de reconnaître mon propre fils. Je l'ai vue qu'un court momentavant que Dumbledore ne me l'enlève. Faisant un signe de tête pour indiquer le professeur.

- Une semaine après votre naissance, quand nous étions couché, Tink est venue nous voir dans notre chambre avec Draco pleurant dans ses bras. Elle était hystérique.

** Flash Back(retour en arrière)**

Lucius et Narcissa venait tout juste de ce coucher et ils étaient sur le point de dormir lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas qui approchaient de la pièce. Trois secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à la voler sur Tink avec un Draco en pleure dans ses bras.

- Maître! Maîtresse! Il n'est plus là! Damion n'est plus là! Je suis seulement allée dans l'autre pièce à gauche et quand je suis revenue il n'était plus là ! Dit Tink en crise de nerf.

- QUOI? Hurla Narcissa sautant du lit avant de sortir de la pièce.

- Calmez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qui est arrivé? Commanda Lucius qui avait suivit rapidement sa femme avec Tink et Draco sur ses talons.

- Comme je vous l'ai dis maître, Monsieur ! Je suis aller dans l'autre pièce et j'avais oublié de prendre la bouteille. Je suis allée la chercher mais seulement une minute et quand j'y suis revenue il n'était plus là! J'ai regardé partout dans la garderie mais il n'était nul part!.

Cette annonce fit lui mit les larmes aux yeux et il embrassa Draco qui était redevenu calme.

- Draco pleurait quand je suis retournée dans la pièce, monsieur!

Lucius arriva dans la garderie pour trouver Narcissa agenouillée par terre devant le berceau de Damion et Draco tenant la couverture verte de Damion sur sa poitrine.

- Il n'est plus là! ... Oh Dieu.. Mon bébé... il n'est plus là! Damion.

Lucius se dépêcha d'aller au côté de Narcissa qui ce balançait d'avant en arrière. Tink lui donna Draco et Narcissa le prit et le tient craintivenment , comme si il pouvait disparaître aussi.

- Dobby! Je veux que tu cherches partout si il y a des indices afin de trouver qui a fait ça. Commanda -t-il à Dobby.

Lucius et Narcissa s'assit dans le salon attendant des nouvelles. Quatre heures plus tard Dobby était de retour.

- Je suis désolé Maître , Maîtresse, mais nousn'avons rien trouvé. Ni le bébé Damion. Je suis désolé. Renifla-t-il.

Narcissa était hors d'elle, angoissée, elle pleura de nouveau.

Lucius fit de son mieux pour la consoler , se sentant comme si son propre coeur lui avait été arraché de sa poitrine.

** Fin du flash**

- Cela nous a prit 14 années pour découvrir que c'était Dumbledore qui vous a enlevé, et une autre pour découvrir où vous étiez. Termina Lucius.

Harry et Draco dévisagea encore Lucius . Lentement les deux garçons ce tournèrent leur regard vers Dumbledore. Il dévisageait Lucius les sourcils levés avec une grande concentration.

- Monsieur cela ne pourrait être vrai...Professeur...? Demanda Harry avec une voix tremblante.

Professeur vous n'auriez pas fait quelque chose comme cela? Monsieur Malfoy ment ... il n'est pas ?

- Harry je... essaya d'expliquer Dumbledore sans savoir comment le faire.

- Est-ce que j'aurais besoin que j'appelle votre mère et Tink? Elle vous reconnaîtrait instantanément. Quand tout doute se dissiperait bien sur.

Lucius leva un sourcil près a appeler sa femme et son elf de maison si il en avait besoin.

- Père ... c'est pour cette raison que mère et Tink pleurent à mon anniversaire? Demanda silencieusement Draco faisant travailler son esprit.

- Oui c'est cela. Affirma Lucius.

- je ne peux pas toujours le croire. Chuchota Harry plus pour lui que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Lucius ne dit rien et marcha vers la cheminée de Dumbledore ouvrant une poche de son manteau jeta la poudre et dit.

- Narcissa, Le manoir Malfoy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Narcissa apparut.

- vous l'avez trouvé Lucius? Demanda Impatiemment Narcissa.

- Oui en effet je l'ai trouvé. Mais j'ai besoin d'une aide pour le convaincre. Appeler Tink et je veux que vous veniez toutes les deux. Commanda Lucius. Quelque minutes plus tard Narcissa et Tink sortirent de la cheminée.

- Où est-il Lucius? Où Damion est-il? Demanda Narcissa ses yeux scrutant la pièce pour son fils.

- Monsieur Draco!... et .. et Monsieur Damion! Baby, monsieur Damion. Dit Tink toute excitée.

Narcissa regarda l'elf et Harry " Damion!" Elle se dépêcha et alla serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte tendue.

- Damion... Oh... Mon Damion, Mon précieux bébé. Elle se recula afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Elle toucha sa joue et regarda Draco. Elle tendit son autre main pour toucher la joue de Draco "mes deux précieux bébés" Elle les prirent tous les deux dans une étroite étreinte.

En premier Harry était tendu comme un poteau, mais quelque chose de cette femme lui était familier. Quelque chose qui le réconfortait. Après quelques secondes il se dégagea de l'étreinte, il n'avait émit aucune objection quand Draco fut rajouté dans l'étreinte. Quelque part dans son esprit il se disait que c'était cela qu'ilvoulait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de Narcissa et jeta un regard noir à Dumbledore.

Lucius regarda sa famille un instant et se joint à l'étreinte d'un bonheur générale.

Après quelque minutes Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent de leur parents et ce mirent face à face.

Ils ne dirent rien, ils se regardèrent seulement.

Draco et Harry se dévisagèrent mesurant leur regard.

- alors ... c'est vrai dit doucement Harry

- oui... répondit doucement Draco

- Nous sommes des jumeaux...

- Bien sur!

- Nous sommes plus des ennemis?

- Non plus.

- donc ceci est la faute de Dumbledore.

- ouais

- Donc je suis pas Harry Potter. Il sourit légèrement.

- Non dit Draco d'un sourire et d'un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Non vous êtes Damion Narcissa Malfoy l'informa Lucius.

- un nom agréable. Se moqua Draco ricanant légèrement.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est le moment de rire Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy. Interrompit sa mère.

Harry heu! Damion partit à rire .

-Eh! Ne ris pas de moi! Grogna Draco prenant le col de son frère tombant ainsi par terre et commençant à se battre dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ouff... je suis super contente j'ai enfin terminée de traduire ... ouff.. J'espère que je ne mettrai pas autant de temps à traduire la suite...lol... bien j'aimerais avoir des reviews afin d'anoncer à l'auteur Anglaise que sa fics est appréciée du côté français.

Merci bye bye


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à GoddessMoonLady et moi je n'ai que la traduction.

Auteur : GoddessMoonLady

Traductrice : Ali angel

NDA : JE DÉDIE CETTE FIC À FLICK-FLACK QUI EST MA CORRECTRICE ET SANS ELLE LA FIC N'AURAIS JAMAIS ÉTÉ UPDATEE. TROP SUPER JE T'ADORE …ET ALLEZ VOIR SES FICS CE SONT DES TRADUCTIONS ET ELLES SONT SUPER!... 

' les pensées de Draco et d'Harry quand ils se parlent par télépathie'

- Les dialogues

Les garçons se bâtèrent pendant encore quelques minutes. Quand finalement, ils furent fatigués ils s'assirent sur leurs chaises pour parler.

'Wow !Nous sommes jumeaux. Ça fait vraiment bizarre.'Pensa Damion, tout en regardant Draco, car en effet, en cherchant bien, on pouvait maintenant voir une ressemblance.'

'Je ne rigole pas'résonna la voix de Draco dans sa tête le faisant par la-même occasion sursauter.

'Draco, est-ce que tu es dans ma tête?' Regarda son frère avec surprise.

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux. 'Tu as pensé ce que tu viens de dire?'

Damion hocha simplement la tête et une pensée le frappa.

'Bien sûr, Hermione m'a dit que la plupart des jumeaux dans le monde magique développent un lien télépathique leur permettant d'entendre les pensées de l'autre. Elle a trouvé le livre dans la réserve et l'a lu.'Sourit Damion

Draco retroussa légèrement son nez 'Maintenant, tu parles comme elle. Mais sérieusement ... Nous sommes liés ? Ça va être très intéressant?'

'Je dirai. Je pense, ' sourit Damion.' Papa et maman se soucient de notre " Silence" apparemment. Je pense que nous devrions garder ce nouveau petit secret pour nous. Qu'en dis-tu?'

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à leurs parents, assis sur les chaises près d'eux. Ouais, Je devine qu'ils sont inquiets! Je pense que nous devrions leur parler? Bien sûr ! Pense à tout ce que l'on pourrait faire d'amusant avec ce lien.

'Ouais, Oh, Les usages... Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi Dumbledore a fait ça?' Il fronça les yeux.

'Alors Demande'.

'Je pense que je vais le faire' Draco roula des yeux.

Damion et Draco se tournèrent pour regarder le directeur de leur place, entre leur père et leur mère.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire quelque chose comme ça, Professeur? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ...? demanda Damion, on pouvait lire la confusion dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Harry ... Je

- Ne l'appeler pas comme ça! Cria Draco interrompant Dumbledore et exprimant les pensées de son frère.

Le directeur parut déconcerté.

- HEU! Damion alors... vous devez comprendre je l'ai fait parce que c'était la meilleure chose pour vous d'être avec Lily et James.

- La meilleure chose ! Cracha Damion donc c'est mieux de m'éloigner de mon frère. Mieux de me voler à mes parents. Mieux pour moi d'aller avec deux personnes qui sont mortes parce que Voldy pensait que j'étais leur fils et donc que j'étais une menace pour lui. C'EST POUR MON BIEN QU'APRÈS QU'ILS SOIENT MORTS, VOUS M'AYEZ ABANDONNÉ CHEZ UN ONCLE OU UNE TANTE QUI SE FICHAIENT QUE JE SOIS VIVANT OU MORT? JE NE SAIS PAS A PROPOS DE VOUS, MONSIEUR MAIS JE NE CONSIDÈRE PAS CA COMME LA MEILLEURE DES CHOSES! JE CONSIDÈRE CELA, SE FOUTRE DANS LA MERDE.!

Tandis qu'il parlait, il se sentait de plus en plus énervé, sa voix devenant toujours plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à crier sur le vieux directeur.

- Damion ! hurla Narcissa avec les yeux larges. Faites attention à votre langage!

- Laisse, Narcissa, Damion a tout à fait le droit d'être bouleversé, Lucius calmé.

- Frustré, oui mais ce n'est pas une raison pour utiliser un tel langage. Je ne permets pas à Draco de dire de telle chose et je ne le permettrai pas à Damion non plus.

Damion la regarda avec culpabilité.

- Excuse-moi Maman. Malgré la désapprobation du langage utilisé, le fait de l'appeler "Maman" la fit sourire.

'Donc. Maintenant c'est Maman? Je ne l'ai jamais appelé Maman.' Commenta Draco.

Damion se tourna vers Draco Mère c'est trop formel pour moi. Donc, c'est Maman.'

Draco secoua sa tête tu es étrange.

'Je ne le suis pas'

'Tu l'es'

'Je ne le suis pas'

'Tu l'es'

'Non'

'Tu l'es.'

- Non.

- Tu l'es.

Les garçons étaient si concentrés dans leur pensés qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils parlaient à voix haute. Dumbledore, Lucius, Narcissa et Tink les dévisageaient tous les deux en ce demandant d'où provenait leur discordance.

Finalement Damion regarda méchamment Draco et lui tira la langue.

- Si je suis étrange, tu es un idiot.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Oh, oui, tu l'es.

- Les garçons. Interrompa Lucius.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire comment ce combat a commencé?

- Non. Répondirent les garçons en même temps.

Dumbledore les regardèrent pendant une minute avant de prendre la parole. - Maintenant qui veut du thé? Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut.

- Vous m'avez appelé Monsieur le directeur? grogna-t-elle.

- Oui Pelly, du thé pour cinq, s'il vous plaît.

- Tout de suite, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur. Pelly partit, avec un Crack, de la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard un crack annonça l'arrivée de deux elfes de maison qui apportaient du thé.

- Maître Malefoy, Monsieur! dit Dobby à la vue de son vieux maître. Dobby avait servit les Malefoy pendant des années.

Ils avaient été de bons maîtres, mais après la disparition du bébé, monsieur Damion, ils étaient devenus trop déprimés.

Il avait essayé de nombreuses années de se faire libérer du manoir mais ils ne le lui permettaient pas.

-Dobby! S'exclama Tink. Il lui avait beaucoup manqué! Il avait été le premier à l'aidé avec le Jeune maître Damion. Elle sauta de sa chaise et alla l'embrasser.

-Vous le saviez? Vous saviez que le Jeune maître Damion était à Poudlard?

-Le jeune maître …? Ici? Demanda Dobby ses oreilles pointant légèrement vers le haut.

Tink sautillait partout en criant :

-Oui, ici, oui ! Il vous a libéré, et vous ne le saviez pas.

- C'est le jeune Harry Potter qui m'a libéré. Dobby paraissait absolument confus maintenant.

'Je pense qu'elle le perturbe. Et encore ce n'est pas bien dur de le faire.' Draco regarda son frère d'un sourire satisfait!

-Ferme là Draco. Marmonna Damion. Dobby dressa ses oreilles en signe de reconnaissance.

-Harry Potter, Monsieur ? C'est vraiment vous? Dobby le regarda. Il n'avait pas vu Harry depuis le début de l'année et ce garçon ne ressemblait pas à Harry Potter. Sa face était plus pâle, plus angulaire, il faisait plus aristocratique, son nez avait un point insignifiant, ses cheveux pendaient maintenant jusqu'à ses oreilles, ils étaient de la même longueur que ceux de Draco mais sans le gel, et ses yeux verts étaient plus étroits. Quand le sort sera dissipé il sera une copie exacte de Draco, si ce n'étaient par ses cheveux et ses yeux.

-heu!... oui et non sourit Damion

'Oui et non? Tu es bizarre' sourit Draco. Il s'amusait beaucoup à se moquer de son frère quand ses parents ne peuvent pas l'entendre.

'Grandit Draco. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Tu essaies de me provoquer. Afin que je hurle après toi et que me retrouve comme un idiot.' Répondit Damion jetant un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui lui, le regarda étonné.

- Oui, et ... Dobby écarquilla ses yeux, menaçant de les mettre en orbite.

- Maître Damion ! Harry Potter, vous êtes le jeune maître Damion!

Damion rit tout bas.

- Ouais je -

Il n'eut pas terminé que déjà Dobby lui sautait dessus et commençait à l'embrasser de manière impitoyable.

Draco commença à rire et tomba de sa chaise regardant la face de Damion.

- Heu! Dobby marmonna Damion mal à l'aise.

' Dra ! Aide-moi, enlève-le!'

Draco le regard, les larmes aux yeux.

'Dami, Maintenant pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu vois qu'il est heureux de te revoir. Jeune maître Damion. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je ruine un tel moment?'

'Dra!'Se plaignit Damion à son frère.

-Dobby … c'est agréable de vous voir aussi, Maintenant pouvez me lâcher s'il vous plaît?

-C'est le Jeune maître ! Et Dobby ne le savait pas ! Dobby aurait pu vous ramener à la maison mais il ne le savait pas. Gémit Dobby.

- Dobby est un mauvais elfe, Monsieur

-Heu! Dobby, Ça va. Tu n'es pas mauvais ! C'est bon laisse-moi maintenant. Damion essaya de forcer l'elfe à le lacher mais l'elfe de maison le serra encore plus.

- Dobby! Tu le serre ! Lâche-le ! Lâche le jeune maître laisse-le, maintenant! Commanda Tink tirant sur la chemise de Dobby. Celui-ci ne le relâchait toujours pas, n'ayant pas pu entendre par-dessus ses propres cris et ceux du jeune maître Damion.

- C'est vraiment vous Monsieur!

Finalement Tink monta sur la chaise que Draco avait abandonnée ; après y être montée, elle donna un grand coup avec sa main sur la tête de Dobby, celui-ci, surpris, tomba sur le plancher.

- Mer... Merci, Tink. Suffoqua Damion , Finalement capable de respirer.

- Le jeune maître est le bienvenu, Monsieur.! S'exclama Tink! Elle sauta en bas de la chaise aidée par Draco une fois sa crise de rire finie.

Damion se retourna vers lui.

- Tu as finit de rire?

- Ummmmmm. Draco fit semblant de penser - Oui je crois que j'ai fini - Puis il lui sourit effrontément.

- Idiot Marmonna Damion. Secouant la tête, il regarda alors Dobby se remettre sur pieds d'air penaud.

- Je suis content moi aussi de vous voir, mais j'aimerais aussi garder mon souffle. Il sourit à l'elfe de maison qui semblait gêné.

- Bien sûr Jeune Maître, monsieur ! Dobby est très désolé, Monsieur!

- Ça va Dobby, lui pardonna Damion et il fit demi-tour pour faire face au directeur. Est-ce que ce que vous pensez que ce que vous avez fait était ce qu'il y avait de "mieux"?

- Harry

'Il n'est pas Harry'

- Je ne suis pas Harry. Cria Damion. La magie crépita dans l'air autour des jumeaux comme si ils avaient lancé des poignards à Dumbledore.

- Maintenant les garçons calmez-vous. Les mit en garde Lucius bien que secrètement il était d'accord avec ses fils.

Narcissa, fâchée contre Dumbledore, alla enlacer ses garçons pour les réconforter. - Maintenant, chut, mes bébés tout va bien. Ne faites pas attention à ce que dit ce vieux fou.

Draco se recula plus, ne voulant pas être dorloté par "sa mère".

Damion, pour sa part, se laissa volontiers se faire câliner par sa mère. Il s'enfonça dans ses bras. Narcissa ne savait pas si elle devait sourire à cette volonté d'être près d'elle, ou de froncer des sourcils vu ce manque évident d'affection. Elle décida d'être fâchée contre Dumbledore et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Damion.

'Tu es un gros bébé tu sais cela, Dami?'

'Si tu avais passé ta vie entière avec une famille qui préférait mourir plutôt que de te toucher alors, tu te laisserais faire.' Draco ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, et tressaillit

' Aie'

'Exactement. Je n'ai pas eu une seule vraie étreinte parentale en 14 ans à part Mme Weasley.'

'La mère de la Belette ? Elle t'a embrassé ?'

Damion pensa 'oui' Draco était légèrement surpris' Quand Ron et moi sommes devenus amis, elle m'a toute suite adopté. Les Weasley étaient la seule et vraie famille que j'ai eue.'

'Wow! Je ne l'ai jamais su.' Draco parut stupéfait.

'Je leur dois un grand merci pour avoir garder mon frère.'

'Ouais bien ... raisonnable de toute façon à moins que tu te rappelles de mes petites escales avec le petit Voldy.' Damion sourit diaboliquement.

'Le petit Voldy ?' Draco regarda Damion et laissa s'échapper un petit rire nerveux silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Sa mère questionna Draco.

Draco rencontra les yeux de Damion et arrêta les petits rires nerveux.

- Le petit Voldy ! Suffoqua Draco, il n'était pas capable de retenir les petits rires nerveux.

-Quoi? dit Lucius dévisageant ses garçons, les deux rirent à ce commentaire.

Voldychou déclara Damion, trois secondes avant de rompre encore une fois. Les jumeaux avaient dès lors plus l'air d'enfants de 5 ans que de 15.

- Je crois, Lucius qu'ils se moquent de celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom. Dit Narcissa regardant ses garçons rirent.

- Maman ! Son nom est Voldemort ! Corrigea Damion voyant Narcissa et Lucius tréssaillir à son nom.

- Ou Voldychou. Ajouta Draco d'un sourire satisfait.

Lucius regarda sa montre – Je déteste interrompe mais je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dîner, vous allez être en retard. Votre mère et moi allons rester quelques minutes encore. Je suppose que le directeur ne voudra pas que nous nous joignons à vous pour le dîner. Maintenant allez-y.

- Bien sûr Lucius, toi et Narcissa serez les bienvenues pour dîner avec les garçons. Dit Dumbledore souriant.

- OH! Comment allons-nous faire ça? Damion est un Gryffondor. Ajouta Draco.

' Wouah, tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?' Dit Damion en roulant ses yeux.

- On peut s'occuper de cela très facilement. Il peut être reréparti. Déclara Narcissa.

- me répartir de nouveau? Demanda Damion surpris.

- Bien sûr Damion. Mon cœur. Tu as été à l' origine reparti en tant que Harry Potter. Maintenant tu es Damion Malfoy. C'est surement possible. Répondit Narcissa en même temps qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon, amoureusement.

- Bien sur que le garçon peut. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de me mettre sur sa tête. Ce garçon appartient à Serpentard. Mais il ne voudrait pas m'écouté. Répondit une voix venant d'une étagère. Ils se tournèrent vers le vieux choixpeaux magique de l'école.

Damion roula ses yeux. « Et c'est repartit ».

- Mettez-le à Serpentard. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je reste sur ma décision. Mais il a refusé la première fois. Si le chapeau avait eu des yeux, Damion était sur qu'il les aurait tournés vers lui.

- C'est un Serpentard. Maintenant, vous pouvez y allés. Vous avez tout juste le temps de vérifier que vos affaires ont bien été changées de maison. Har- . Damion et Draco lui jetèrent un regard noir – Damion, Fini Dumbledore avec lassitude.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête.

- Nous vous verrons en bas bientôt, Mère, Père. Dit Draco avec un signe de tête.

Damion alla embrasser ses deux parents.

- Au revoir, Maman, Papa à bientôt. Alors il donna un grand coup à son frère derrière la tête pour ensuite traîner un Draco se frottant la tête jusqu'à la porte celui-ci marmonnant

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Ils sortirent du bureau et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Tandis qu'ils quittaient l'escalier mouvant, Damion répondit - Ça c'était pour ne pas les avoir embrassés -, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor.


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire est à GoddessMoonLady et moi je n'ai que la traduction.

Auteur : GoddessMoonLady

Traductrice : Ali angel

- De quelle façon irons-nous à la tour Gryffondor? Est-ce que c'est loin? Demanda Draco après avoir monté de nombreux escaliers.

- Les Gryffondors sont au septième étage. Nous sommes au cinquième. As-tu déjà fait des Maths? Répondit Damion en se dirigeant en haut des escaliers.

Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, deux "Crack" annonça l'arrivée de Tink et Dobby.

- Maîtresse Malfoy nous a envoyé pour aider le jeune maître Damion à déplacer ses valises.

- Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où vous dormez jeune maître ? Grogna joyeusement Dobby.

- Heu! Et bien mon dortoir est en désordre j'ai besoin d'aller en haut tout ranger premièrement. Dit Damion gêné de dire qu'il était bordelique.

- Je le savais qu'il serait en désordre. Dit Draco en secouant la tête de désespoir.

-Ça ira, jeune maître. Tink va aller nettoyer tout ça! J'ai lavé la chambre de maître pendant des années. Hocha Tink de la tête, pressée de commencer.

- Heu! D'accord. Damion se tourna vers le portrait.

- Bonjour, Harry, chéri. Qu'est-ce que tout ceci? Demanda curieusement la grosse dame.

- Bien, je suis transféré de maisons. Il se passe que j'ai été adopté et que mes parents m'ont retrouvé. Répondit Damion.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose? demanda Draco, fronçant un sourcil.

- Oh! Et mon nom n'est pas Harry James Potter, mais Damion Narcissa Malfoy. Sourit Damion.

- Heureux ?

- Oui

- Crétin

- idiot.

- Un Malfoy? Vous? Bien cela explique certaines choses. Le mot passe?

Damion la dévisagea un moment. Ce qui signifiait " Cela explique quelque chose ?" Quelle chose?" et finit par secouer la tête.

- Mandragora

- Mandragora?

-C'est Neville qui a pensé à ce mot de passe.

-AH!

Le portrait bascula et s'ouvrir sur la salle commune or et écarlate. Damion grimpa les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Draco s'arrêta devant les escaliers des filles.

- Je me demande quel genre de sous-vêtement porte Patil?

- Moi à ta place je ne ferais pas ça. Tu n'atteindras même pas la dixième marche. Commenta Damion en regardant son frère.

- Ah ouais? Pourquoi pas? Ricana Draco

- Je veux voir ça. Je t'aurais averti. Dit Damion, haussant les épaules, un sourire satisfait.

- je pense que je vais le faire. Dit Draco commençant à monter dans les escaliers, les comptant silencieusement.

- 7,8,9... Damion sourit d'un air diabolique lorsque soudain, les escaliers se transformèrent en toboggan, faisant glisser Draco qui atterrit en bas sur son derrière.

- Ne dis rien. Interrompit Draco tandis que Damion s'apprêtait a ouvrir la bouche pour dire " Je te l'avais dit ."

- Pffff. Qui est le petit fute qui a eu l'idee de mettre de tels escaliers ?

- Godric Gryffondor. Il pensait que les filles étaient plus dignes de confiances que les gars. Répondit Damion du dortoir, qu'il venait d'allumer.

Draco suivit son frère marmonnant, à savoir que les dortoirs de Serpentard n'étaient pas comme ça et que" les gryffondors étaient stupides."

Damion s'arrêta devant une porte marquée " Cinquièmes années" et entra.

- Mon dieu! Vous n'êtes que des gosses, Dami cet endroit est un veritable bordel. Dit Draco plissant le nez et regardant tout autour de la pièce.

- Ce n'est pas tout à moi, Dra, la plupart appartient à Seamus et aux autres. Je le jure. Ces deux là, ce sont les chiens de Poudlard. Dit Damion avec amusement.

- Jeune Damion ! Grogna Tink de surprise. Votre langage ! Oh! Qu'est-ce que la maîtresse dirait?

- Oups. Désolé Tink! Dit Damion, baissant les yeux.

- Ça va Maintenant nous allons nous charger de ce désorde. Vous deux, aller dîner. Allez, ouste. Chassa Tink tout en commençant à nettoyer avec Dobby.

Damion et Draco retournèrent dans la salle commune, Damion dit au-revoir à la grosse dame et redescendit les étages.

- Je me demande comment tout le monde va réagir quand tu iras t'asseoir à la table des Serpentards au lieu de celle des Gryffondors. Commenta Draco tandis qu'il arrivaient au quatrième étage.

- Je ne veux pas savoir. Je préférerais savoir combien temps les charmes vont mettre pour se dissiper entièrement.

- Pas longtemps je l'espère. Peut-être que Mère et Père peuvent trouver une façon plus rapide de les enlever. Dit Draco.

" Hmmmmm... marmonna Damion égaré dans ses pensées.

Ils descendirent les derniers escaliers et traversèrent le Grand Hall et s'arrêtèrent devant les grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Damion et Draco se regardèrent.

- Allez, tout va bien se passer. Damion commençait à être nerveux et Draco le prit par le bras.

- Tiens- toi à moi Dami.

Damion le regarda et fronça un sourcil, curieux.

-Si on faisait… quelques choses entre nous pour que les choses soient un peu plus épicés. Sourit Diaboliquement Draco.

Damion le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de sourire.

-Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ?

-Et bien,ce que nous devrons faire…. Dit Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle mangeait nerveusement. Les malfoys et le professeur Dumbledore étaient déjà arrivés et Lucius et Narcissa essayaient de savoir où les garçons étaient.

-Lucius il devrait être ici depuis longtemps déjà. Où peuvent-ils bien être ? Narcissa regardait autour de la Grande Salle comme si elle s'attendait à les voir assit à d'autres tables.

-Du calme, ca va, Narcissa, ils sont probablement en train de comploter quelque chose là-bas. Vous savez. Ils veulent certainement faire une scène énorme pour effrayer les autres étudiants. Dit Lucius d'un air satisfait.

-Hummmm… j'espère qu'ils n'iront pas trop loin. L'école entière va être dans un tumulte quand ils vont apprendre la vérité de l'enfant chéri. N'importe qui de trop vieux pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque. Sourit Narcissa.

Soudain les grandes portes de la salle claquèrent . Chaque tête se tourna vers celle-ci où ils virent Draco Malfoy jetant des sorts sur Harry Potter.

-Reviens ici! Rictusempra. Hurla Harry

-Jamais de la vie! Cria Draco en esquivant les sorts. Experliarmus.

La baguette d'Harry s'envola de ses mains.

-HEY! Harry empoigna Draco et essayant de reprendre sa baguette.

-Non! Lâche-moi.

-Donne le moi en premier !

Les garçons roulèrent par terre entre les tables. Lucius et Narcissase regardèrent. Narcissa soupira de façon spectaculaire et suivit son mari. Ils se placèrent devant les garçons désapprouvant totalement leur conduite.

-Prêt pour te faire disputer Mère arrive.

Tout va bien se passer, comment ca 'si' on ne va tout de meme pas avoir d'ennuie a cause de cette petite démonstration.

- Damion et Draco Malfoy arrêter ceci maintenant! S'exclama Narcissa. Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil coupable vers elle.

Ils se regardèrent et leur regard semblait dire 'Ohoh, Problème'. Damion lâche ton frère Immédiatement !

Harry lâcha Draco. Des murmures se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle.

En fait, Mme Malfoy venait tout juste d'appeler Harry, Damion ? Dans qu'elle enfer se trouvaient-ils tous?

Draco Malfoy ! Relevez-vous de ce plancher, c'est dégoûtant. Commanda Narcissa tandis que Draco se levait, elle commença à l'épousseter ainsi que les robes de Damion.

- On vous laisse deux secondes seuls et vous essayez déjà de vous tuer! Damion excuse-toi auprès de ton frère.

Draco rend la baguette de Damion et demande lui pardon.

Draco redonna la baguette à Damion et il celui-ci la rangea dans sa poche. Ils se sont ensuite regardés silencieusement, bien, que tout le monde soit silencieux.

- bien nous l'avons dit.

Les yeux de drago scintillèrent avec gaieté bien qu'il ait gardé sa tête basse pour que personnes ne puisse le voir.

- Ouais. As-tu vu papa? Il était plié de rire.

Ouais, sérieusement. Il ne rit pas en public pour ne jamais avoir honte. C'est une vue plutôt agréable.

- alors? Demandez-vous pardon ! Dit Narcissa interrompant leur conversation silencieuse.

Les deux garçons marmonnèrent un « Désolé », et attendirent l'approbation de leur mère. Elle hocha alors la tête et pointa du doigt la table des Serpentards.

- Allez-vous asseoir. Je crois que le Directeur a une annonce à faire. Nous discuterons de cette petite « scène » après le dîner. Maintenant, allez-vous asseoir ! Les deux garçons inclinèrent leur tête et allèrent s'asseoir silencieusement à la table des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards paraissaient extrêmement confus.

Dumbledore se mit debout levant sa main bien haute pour quémander le silence. Ses yeux scintillaient avec gaieté. Il avait prévu que les garçons ferait une scène et il n'en avait pas été déçu non plus.

- Maintenant, avant que nous commençons le dîner, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je suis certain que vous avez tout à fait remarqué que deux invités qui nous ont rejoint ce soir. Il désigna les Malfoys

- Ils nous joignent par qu'il aimeraient passer un peu de temps avec leur deuxième

fils qu'ils viennent juste de retrouver. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous qui cela peut être. Il est venu à mon attention que le Harry Potter n'est en fait pas un Potter. Il est en réalité Damion Malfoy, le deuxième fils de M. et Mme Malfoy et Drago son jeune jumeau. Il ne manqua certainement pas de remarquer les quatre regards noirs qui convergèrent vers lui après qu'il l'eut dit.

Par quel enfer est-ce que Dumbledore croit qu'il a vécu ? 'Il est tenu à mon attention' mon cul ! C'est lui qui m'a prit.

- Je sais, penses-tu vraiment qu'il va réussir à tromper quelqu'un ?

Ronald Weasley se leva brusquement de la table des Gryffondors attirant l'attention de tout le monde

- Monsieur, ceci est une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas ? Harry n'est pas un Malfoy ! Il est le fils de Lily et aussi celui de James Potter! Très drôle, monsieur, vous nous avez presque eus. Quelques personnes rirent dans la grande salle. Évidemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé que c'était une plaisanterie.

-Aucunement M. Weasley. Je suis très sérieux. Je suis certain que tout le monde a remarqué ici que le Jeune Harry-

-Ahem ! Damion et Drago interrompirent Dumbledore, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Damion. Les garçons hochèrent la tête,

- il va retrouver sa véritable apparence quand le sort que l'on lui a jeté bébé se dissipera. Les charmes vont se dissiper dans trois ou quatre mois voire plus. Quand ils auront disparu il ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eau au jeune Malfoy.

Maintenant, Damion a été déjà reconnu sous son nom de naissance. Le choixpeau l'a placé à Serpentard comme vous pouvez tous le voir. La fin de ce petit discours fut reçue par un silence total, tous étant choqués, sauf les quatre autres gens qui le savaient déjà.

Le silence dura pres d'une minute avant que ... Bing ! Bang! Boum! On pouvait voir tous Les Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles s'évanouir. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors dévisageaient les deux jumeaux encore sous le choc. On pouvait voir pratiquement de la vapeur sortir des oreilles de Ron et d'Hermione qui dévisageaient aussi Damion et Drago.

Mais c'était le Bruit Sourd ! Vers la table des professeurs qui obtint le plus d'attention. Rogue était tombé de sa chaise sous le choc.

Damion et Drago se regardèrent près de trois seconde avant d'éclater de rire martelant leurs poings sur la table. Narcissa couvrit sa bouche, cachant le sourire qui forçait à apparaître sur son visage. Lucius sourit d'un air satisfait, ses yeux scintillant de gaieté.

Quand la crise fut passée, Damion et Drago gardèrent le sourire.

- Bien, ceci va être est une année intéressante. Damion fit un sourire satisfait.

- Même plus, sans aucun doute, cher petit Frère. Drago sourit d'un air satisfait en retour alors ils se tournèrent vers la nourriture qui était apparue après le discours et se jetèrent dessus. Après avoir fini de manger, ils eurent une discussion gaie avec leurs parents, négligeant complètement les personnes qui les dévisageaient et les chuchotement tout autour d'eux.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient tout est soit à JK Rowling soit à GoddessMoonLady pour l'histoire. ouinn moi j'ai que la traduction... Qui est mieux que rien

NDA : merci beaucoup à Flick-flack qui est ma correctrice sans elle les chapitres seraient vraiment yerk …lol… une petite publicité pour flick-flack je vous conseil vraiment d'aller voir ces fics ce sont des traductions et elles sont super… bye bye bonne lecture!

Titre: Les jumeaux Malfoy

Chapitre 4

Après le festin, les quatre Malfoys se tenaient dans le Grand Hall pour se dire au revoir.

Les étudiants les dévisagèrent tandis qu'ils passaient devant eux.

« Maintenant, Damion, Drago, Nous vous verrons tous les deux dans quelques semaines pour Noël. Narcissa dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de devant les yeux de Damion et réajusta le col de Drago déjà parfait. »

« Oui, Mère. »

« Oui, Maman. »

« Vous deux essayez d'éviter les ennuis. Je ne veux pas recevoir de lettres venant de vos enseignants disant que vous causez des problèmes. » Déclara Lucius regardant de haut ses deux fils.

« Oui, monsieur » Déclarèrent les jumeaux ensembles.

« Maintenant, venez que je vous serre dans mes bras, votre Père et moi devons rentrer à la maison. » Narcissa enlaça de ses bras ses garçons. Damion sourit et embrassa avidement sa mère, Drago alla dans les bras de sa mère, peu enthousiaste.

Une série de "Crack" se fit entendre annonçant l'arrivé de Tink et de Dobby.

« Les valises du jeune Damion sont dans son nouveau dortoir. Nous nous sommes assuré que ce soit bien le lit près du mur, pour que le Jeune Maître soit à côté de son frère. » Déclara Tink, heureuse.

« Je te remercie Tink » Dobby. Damion sourit à l'elfe.

« Le jeune Maître est le bienvenu. Dobby veillera sur les jeunes maîtres tant que vous serez ici à l'école. Dois-je préparer une chambre pour le Jeune Maître, lorsqu'il viendra pour les vacances de Noel à la maison ? » Demanda Tink avidement.

« Pourquoi ne partagerai-je pas ma chambre pendant les vacances ? » Demanda Drago en regardant Damion.

« Tu voudrais « partager » ? Avec « Moi » ? » Demanda Damion, surpris. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Drago de partager quoique ce soit.

« Pourquoi pas ? Nous avons bien partagé un berceau. Pendant une seule semaine d'ailleurs. » Damion sourit et hocha légèrement la tête.

« Non, Tink. Dami partagera ma chambre pour les vacances. Nous pouvons lui préparer une plus grande chambre quand nous rentreront à la maison pour les vacances d'été. Répondit Drago à l'elfe. Tink grogna avec agitation, acquiesçant de la tête.

« Très bien les garçons. Nous vous verrons à Noël. Venez Narcissa, les garçons ont besoin d'aller dormir. »

Lucius commença à se tourner en direction des portes, mais fut arrêté par Damion qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je te remercie, Papa. On se revoit dans quelques semaines. » Laissa échapper Damion. Il serra et embrassa sa maman une dernière fois et après avoir reçu quelques regards, il se dirigea vers les cachots pour y attendre Drago.

« Heu, au revoir, Père, Mère. Drago inclina la tête à leur attention et partit rejoindre son frère. Il était un peu choqué quand Damion avait été «serrer» Lucius. En public. Il avait la sensation que son frère allait complètement bouleverser leurs vies. Et il n'était pas trop certain d'aimé cette idée.

Les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune des Serpentards, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de pierre qui cachait la salle commune des Serpentards, Damion passa une main devant le visage de Drago pour le tirer de ces pensées.

Drago clignota les yeux de surprise, « Que ? Oh. Arx Serpents. » Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune. La maison entière des Serpentards étaient assit près du feu, les attendant. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, et Goyle s'avancèrent vers eux.

« Donc c'est vrai. » Dit Pansy regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Vous êtes vraiment jumeaux? » Dit Blaise intéressée par la nouvelle .Elle était la meilleure amie de Drago l'annonce de cette nouvelle l'avait prise au dépourvu. (note de la Beta, Blaise c'est fait travestir le pauvre! L'auteur devait certainement penser que Blaise était un nom de fille…)

« Apparemment. Je suis épuisé, ce petit spectacle ma demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Je vais me coucher. » Il leva un sourcil à l'attention de son frère. Drago fit un signe de tête vers les dortoirs des garçons « B'nuit Dra » et Damion disparut dans les escaliers.

Aussitôt qu'il fut partit, Drago prit une grande respiration et tomba dans 'sa' chaise en face du feu, ses amis tout autour de lui.

« Bien, cette journée a été un enfer. Je trouve un jumeau dont j'ignorais l'existence. Ensuite nous nous entendons plutôt bien sur les points où tous deux sommes concernés. Pourtant … » Drago s'arrêta n'ayant pas vraiment envie de s'exprimer à haute voix.

« Pourtant, maintenant tu te rends compte que ceci va être un grand changement? » Termina Blaise.

« Heu!... ouais. » Dit Drago regardant le plancher se sentant un peu bizarre.

« Depuis quand tu penses cela? Je veux dire que tu semblais plutôt t'entendre parfaitement avec lui pendant le repas » Pansy le regarda, confuse.

« Et bien c'est arrivé pendant que nous étions en train de dire au revoir à Père et Mère. J'ai réalisé à quel point tout allait devenir étrange, nous sommes tellement différents. » Il leva les sourcils. « Il les a appelé Maman et Papa, il aime être chouchouté par Mère. Et il a DONNÉ UNE ACCOLADE à Père, devant la porte d'entrée, en face de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas normal de la part d'un Malfoy. »

Blaise rit tout bas « Bien, il n'a pas été élevé comme un Malefoy. Je dirais, que même s'il l'avait été, je ne pense pas qu'il serait si différent de maintenant. Un petit conseil laisse vos différences de côté. Avec le temps ces différences vont vous semblez normales. Soit reconnaissant qu'il ne soit pas exactement comme toi.» Elle rit tout bas encore une fois. « Je pense pas que Poudlard pourrait supporter deux Drago Malefoy. » Tout le monde rit à cela, même Drago qui rit doucement.

« Je suppose. Mais je vais devoir m'habituer à quelques petites choses. Maintenant je vais devoir tout partager. Je ne suis pas habitué à partager mes parents et pour être honnête je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.» Drago se sentit honteux de ressentir cela ainsi. Damion était son frère il a besoin d'une famille, pourtant Drago se sentait presque comme si celui-ci empiétait sur sa vie.

« Je comprends, Crois-moi. Vos parents attendent beaucoup de vous. Je ne l'aurais pas pris si calmement si cela m'était arrivé.» dit Pansy.

« Oh, Allez Pans va t'occuper de tes oignions. Drago n'est pas aussi égoïste que toi. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à Damion.» répliqua Blaise.

Damion était assit sur son lit dans le dortoir des garçons de Serpentard pensant à quel point sa vie avait changé. Drago était passé de son pire ennemi à son frère jumeau en moins de 24 heures. C'était trop pour lui. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac à la pensé qu'il avait des parents qui l'aimaient et qu'il avait aussi Drago.

Il appréciait la compagnie de son frère, pourtant... ils étaient différents. Drago lui avait semblé, si froid, si formel. Il se sentit étrange, il s'avait qu'il avait surpris son frère en serrant leur père, pourtant, cela lui avait parut normal et Lucius ne s'y était pas opposé.

Il s'avait que cela allait prendre beaucoup de temps pour être à l'aise avec tout le monde, si ce n'est jamais. Drago a eu leurs parents pendant quinze ans pour lui tout seul, alors que lui n'avait eut aucuns parents. Ça va être un gros travail pour lui pour s'y habituer. Il voulait être à l'aise avec son frère, mais 15 ans séparés allaient être un peu dur à rattraper. Il devrait parler à Ron et à Hermione de tout ça dès que possible peut-être qu'ils pourront l'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments.

Damion se sourit il mit son pyjamas vert préféré et se blottit dans son lit. Alors qu'il remontait les couvertures sur lui, Drago entra.

Drago le regarda avec Surpise.

« Tu ne dors pas?»

« Non j'ai trop de chose dans la tête » sourit Damion. Drago hocha la tête et mit son pyjama de couleur argent. Il monta dans son lit, ferma les rideaux mais laissa ceux qui étaient en face du lit de Damion ouvert de façon a ce qu'il puisse encore voir son frère. Damion avait fait la même chose. Ils étaient ainsi couchés dans leur lit, se regardant. Finalement Damion ferma ses yeux et soupira.

«B'nuit Dra. À demain matin, frère.» Marmonna Damion tandis qu'il commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Drago cligna des yeux de surprise, mais sourit. « Dors bien Dami à demain matin » Il ferma ses yeux et s'endormi face à son frère .Pendant leur sommeil, les deux garçons s'étaient tortillas de telle façon que tout deux auraient probablement pu s'emboiter dans le même lit. Pour la première fois en 15 ans, les deux garçons avaient bien dormi.

Le lendemain matin Drago secoua Damion pour le réveiller à temps pour le petit déjeuné. «Damion ! Lève-toi, c'est l'heure d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner. »

« Bien, bien, je suis debout, je suis debout ! » Damion retira ses couvertures et se leva tout en s'étirant. Il regarda son frère, qui lui répondit par un petit sourire satisfait, avant de s'emparer de ses robes et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Après qu'il ait prit sa douche et qu'il se soit habillé. Il trouva Drago se peignant et plaquant ses cheveux correctement avec du gel.

«Tu es prêts? » Demanda Drago en se peignant ces cheveux une dernière fois avant de prendre son sac d'école.

« Ouais. » Damion prit son propre peigne et se peigna les cheveux pour enlever les nœuds et lança son sac sur ces épaules.

« Allons-y. »

Les garçons descendirent les escaliers pour ce rendre dans la salle commune où ils furent rejoints par Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Le groupe des six Serpentards sortirent des cachots et allèrent vers le Grand hall. Blaise et Pansy parlèrent de vêtement à la mode qu'elles avaient vu dans «sorcière hebdo » Crabbe et Goyle bavaient sur le petit déjeuné qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger, et Damion et Drago marchaient dans un silence relaxant.

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall et se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Damion s'arrêta quand il aperçut Ron et Hermione assis avec Ginny, Neville, Seamus, et Dean à la table des Gryffondors.

« Dami ? » Drago regarda son frère.

« Je vous rejoindrai dans quelques minutes les gars, j'ai besoin de parler à Ron et à Hermione pour une seconde. » Les Serpentards se regardèrent tous mais Drago acquiesça résigné. Il savait que même si Damion était un Serpentard, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il abandonnerait forcement ses vieux amis.

Damion se dirigea vers sa vieille table. Les yeux des autres tables le suivant quand il passa devant eux et il s'arrêta juste derrière Seamus.

« Hé les gars. » Il sourit à ses amis. Ceux-ci lui tournèrent la tête et les deux seules qui le regardèrent furent Hermione et Ginny.

« Et bien, si ce n'est pas le jumeau perdu de Malefoy. » Dit rudement Seamus.

« Qui est venu se moquer de nous, faibles Gryffondors ? » Ajouta Dean d'un regard noir.

«De quoi est-ce que vous parlez les gars? Tout ce que j'ai dit était 'Hey'. » Damion les regarda confus. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois-ci ?

« En faite pourquoi est-ce que tu nous a pas dit que tu étais un malefoy ? Tu nous a menti, serpent de Serpentard ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Ron ! » S'écria Hermione. Ginny Jeta un regard noir à son frère.

« Si tu dois savoir, « Ron ». Je l'ai découvert juste hier soir. Maintenant si vous m'excusez, j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Je crois que j'ai perdu l'appétit» Damion se retourna et se dirigea vers les grandes portes de la Grande Salle.

« Damion ? » Appela Drago se tenant à la table des Serpentards.

« Où va-t-il ? Il parait vexé. »Demanda Blaise assit près de Draco.

Drago se sentit pris d'une vague protective envers son jumeau à la pensée que celui-ci se sente bouleversé, « je ne sais pas, mais je vais le découvrir. » Il se leva de sa table et alla à la table des Gryffondors, Blaise le suivit. Toute la salle regardait, ils voulaient savoir ce que Draco allait faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis de mal à mon frère, Weasley ? » exigea Drago.

« Bien, la « Fouine», je suppose que le serpent des Serpentards est frustré parce que je l'ai interrompu avant qu'il puisse se moquer de nous. Ricana Ron à Drago.

Drago vit rouge. Il savait que Damion n'était pas comme ça « Il » était celui qui insulte les gens. « Il » était celui qu'ils pouvaient mépriser. Son frère n'avait rien fait de plus qu'être ami avec ses idiots sans valeur. Il était furieux.

Drago sortit sa baguette et la pointa à la gorge de Ron, « j'ai bien peur, Belette, que ne me confonde pas avec mon frère. Je suis celui qui apprécie vous tourmenter pauvres imbéciles. Damion était votre « ami », bien que je n'aie pas la moindre idée du pourquoi. Un conseil. Évite-le. Si je t'entends lui dire un mot cruel sur lui, « je ferai » de ta vie un enfer. » Il jeta un regard noir à Ron s'assurant que celui-ci ait compris ce que chaque mot signifiait.

« Comment Oses-tu me menacer ! Il doit avoir une retenu pour ça, Hermione?» Il se tourna vers la jeune fille aux cheveux crépus pour voir qu'elle lui jetait également un regard noir.

« Non, Ron. Tu mérite tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel avec Har-r- » elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, « Excuse-moi, Damion ! Il était ton meilleur ami ! Ronald Weasley tu n'es qu'un idiot! » Sur ce, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, Ginny la suivit tout en lançant des regards mauvais à son frère.

Drago sourit de surprise, « Bien, regarde cela, même ton amie est d'accord avec moi. L' enfer a gelé. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, la Belette. » Il rangea sa baguette et partit à la recherche de son frère. Blaise retourna à la table des Serpentards pour leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Quand il eut terminé le récit, la table entière regardait de travers les trois autres garçons.

Ron, Seamus, et le Dean avalèrent de travers, s'emparèrent de leurs sacs et fuirent dans le Grand Hall sous les regards perçants des Serpentards et de quelques Serdaigles.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JK ROWLING, soit à GoddessMoonLady moi j'ai que la traduction, donc ce n'est pas moi qui maltraite les personnages si vous voulez vous plaindre allez le dire à l'auteur lol... **

**Auteur: GoddessMoonLady **

**Traductrice: MOI VOYONS ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE lol **

**NDA: Désolée de prendre autant de temps que cela pour traduire, c'est que je suis une débutante et il faut quand même que le chapitre aille se faire corriger. C'est grâce à Flick-Flack si mes chapitres sont plus lisibles lol... en passant allez voir ses fics à elle ce sont des traductions et elles sont super ... :) désolé j'étais supposer de mettre le chapitre la semaine passé…. Mais j'ai pas un énorme retard quand même bonne lecture!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre cinq **

Dami ! Dami, Où es-tu ? Silence. Soit il était hors de portée, soit il choisissait de l'ignorer. Il penchait plus pour la deuxième.

Drago dévalait les couloirs à la recherche de Damion.

« Maintenant, si j'étais Dami, où irais-je ? » Se demanda-t-il tout fort. Il avait déjà vérifié la salle commune et leur dortoir mais il ne l'y avait vu nulle part.

Drago tourna un autre coin puis s'arrêta. Son esprit se vit envahir par des centaines d'hypothèses. « Les cachots ? Non, Dami ne serait pas là-bas. Il n'irait pas à la salle commune des Gryffondors, il ne peut pas entrer. La tour d'astronomie ? Nan... Ça lui prendrait trop de temps pour s'y rendre...Par l'enfer ou pouvait-il bien être. ? »

« Malefoy ! » Draco se retourna et vit Granger et la Weasmoche courir vers lui.

« Quoi Granger ? » Draco jeta un regard derrière elle comme si Damion allait 'apparaitre' d'une minute à l'autre et les rejoindre.

« Tu cherches Damion ? Je crois que je sais où il est. » Dit Hermione tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait devant le garçon.

La tête de Draco se retourna vers elle. « Où ? Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? »

Hermione sourit, « C'est très simple, il va toujours au même endroit lorsqu'il se sent tendu pour une raison ou une autre. Le terrain de Quidditch, il y vole.»

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à regarder là-bas ? » Draco se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée du Grand Hall.

«Très Simple. Tu ne le connais pas assez bien. T'inquiète pas c'est facile de deviner ses habitudes. Quand il est trop émotif, il vole. C'est aussi simple que ça. » Hermione sourit tandis qu'elle et Ginny descendirent les marches aux côtés de Draco.

Ginny rit nerveusement, «Parfaitement vrai, Hermione, tu te rappelle la fois où Fred l'avait taquiné à propos de Cho Chang ? Il avait été tellement irrité qu'il est parti sur son éclair de feu et avait refusé de descendre puis s'était retrouvé à survoler le Terrier pendant près de quatre heures! »

« Chang ? » Demanda Draco intéressé.

« Ouais, Damion avait un énorme faible pour elle ... l'année dernière, je crois. » Ginny émit un rire tout bas, « bien sûr, mais après il y eut toute cette histoire avec 'Cédric'. »

« Ouais, Je ne sais pas où il en est maintenant avec elle. À chaque fois qu'elle le voit, elle essaie de lui parler, se met à pleurer, puis veut parler avec lui de ce qu'il est arrivé à Cédric.» Dit Hermione.

« Je sais, cela a dû être très lourd. Il déteste parler de ça. Il n'a même pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé à Dumbledore ou encore à Si- heu! Snifle. » Ajouta Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui, était resté dans le Hall. « Personnellement, je pense que Cho doit avoir honte d'elle-même. Elle prétend vraiment aimer Damion, encore aujourd'hui, Cédric est tout ce qu'elle a en tête. Je veux dire je peux comprendre le fait d'être en deuil, mais là, elle en fait trop. »

Drago jeta un œil autour du Hall tandis qu'ils passaient les porte, classant mentalement l'information de « Cho », qui mènera à une conversation avec son double plus tard. Ils attendirent d'être de dehors avant de poursuivre leur conversation.

« Qui est Snifle? Je vous ai entendu quelques fois mentionner ce nom. » Demanda Drago.

« Heu! » Désolé, Malefoy, mais il serait mieux que se soit Damion qui te le dise. C'est à lui de choisir si tu peux être au courant ou non. Ne t'inquiète pas cependant, je suis sûre qu'il te le dira tôt ou tard. » Hermione lui fit un doux sourire. Soudain, son visage changea et elle pensa, « Snifle! Oh, non ! Il ne sait pas à propos de Damion, il va en faire une maladie lorsqu'il va apprendre la nouvelle.

Ginny écarquilla des yeux, « Merde ! Je savais qu'il avait oublié quelques choses dans toute cette agitation. Nous devrons rappeler à Damion d'écrire à Sniffle.» Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation une fois arrivés dans le stade. Ils s'avancèrent dans un des bords du terrain et regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Draco remarqua Damoin en premier, survolant les buts situés à l'autre bout du terrain.

« Il est trop au loin pour qu'il nous entende. Je suppose que personne n'a de hauts parleurs» Commenta Drago se dirigeant vers les vestiaires des Serpentards, et Ginny vers la remise où étaient entreposés les balais à côté de lui.

« Euh, Allez-y les gars, je vais m'asseoir dans les tribunes et vous attendre. » Elle se retourna et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les tribunes.

« Quel est son problème ? » Demanda Drago en regardant la fille filer à toute vitesse.

Ginny observa Hermione monter rapidement les escaliers. « Elle n'aime pas voler. Ça remonte à sa première année, la fois où elle a découvert que tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres ne lui servait a rien pour voler.» Elle n'est pas remontée sur un balai depuis. » Elle se tourna et se remit à libérer les balais. Même lorsque Damion, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, et moi jouons au Quidditch, elle reste toujours assise à nous regarder jouer ou à tenir les scores. »

« A-t-elle peur de voler ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? »Demanda Drago, il n'avait jamais imaginé tenir une conversation civilisée et agréable avec un Weasley, sans oublier la sang de bourbe.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle a peur. Je veux dire qu'elle peut voler si il le faut, c'est juste qu'elle n'aime pas voler. » Ginny sourit diaboliquement, « je pense c'est juste parce qu'elle ne peut pas lire un livre et voler en même temps. »

Drago rit de cela. Lui et Ginny chevauchèrent rapidement leurs balais et s'envolèrent droit en direction de Damion.

Damion volait aussi vite qu'il pouvait autour des cerceaux, faisant des feintes et des descentes en piquées. Il tentait de libérer sa douleur qu'il avait sentit à la réaction de ses amis. Il avait entendu l'appel de Draco mais il décida de l'ignorer tout simplement.

« Dami ! »

Il s'arrêta net lorsque Draco se mit en travers de son chemin obtenant effectivement son attention.

« Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé? » Demanda Damion, ne remarquant pas Ginny qui se dirigea vers eux ou encore Hermione assise dans les tribunes.

« Weaslette et Granger. » Répondit Drago pointant du doigt les filles. Ginny lui donna une claque derrière la tête pour avoir dit « Weaslette ». Draco sourit d'un air satisfait frottant le derrière de sa tête.

« Oh. Bien je vais juste... partir. » Damion commença à s'envoler plus loin mais Drago le saisit.

« Oh non, tu restes ici, très cher frère, je veux savoir exactement ce qu'i s'est passé. » Dit Draco en gardant le balai de Damion en poigne.

« Alors je vous le dirai plus tard. » Dit Damion en regardant Ginny.

Ginny saisi l'allusion et sourit, « Je pense que je vais aller tenir compagnie à Hermione pendant que vous parlerez. Elle a l'air terriblement seule là bas. » Elle rejoignit Hermione, laissant les jumeaux ensemble.

« Viens Dami, allons s'asseoir dans les autres tribunes pour parler.» Dit Drago lâchant le balai de Damion. Il montra le chemin et ils atterrirent tous deux de l'autre côté du stade.

Drago posa son balai à travers le banc et se tourna vers son frère pour lui faire face. Il continua leur conversation mentalement, ce qui leur semblait plus privé.

'Qu'est-il arrivé ? La Belette a dit qu'il 't'avait coupé avant que tu t'amuse à les insulter'. Qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé, Dami?'

Damion regarda ses pieds. Il frotta son soulier sur le banc pendant un moment avant de répondre. Tout ce que j'ai fais quand j'ai été les voir est de dire « Hey les gars ». Ils ont commencé à dire des choses très dures à entendre.

Comme quoi ? Drago fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas voir à quel point cela avait rabaissé Damion. Sûr, il avait toujours des ennuis auquel il devrait faire face, mais Damion restait son frère et ceci devrait être bien plus dure pour Damion que pour lui. Au moins ses amis avaient facilement accepté le changement pas comme pour Damion.

Damion soupira, Seamus était très froid il m'a dit« Bien, si ce n'est pas le jumeau perdu de Malfoy. » Dean m'a demandé si j'étais venu pour me moquer des Gryffondors, je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un d'aussi froid. Mais il y a pire. Quand j'ai demandé ce qui se passait, Ron a exigé que j'explique pourquoi que je ne leur ai pas dit que j'étais un Malfoy comme si je le savais depuis le début et il m'a traité de... de serpent de Serpentard!

Drago regarda son frère un peu offensé que Damion ait pris cela pour une insulte. Damion continua sans même le regarder.

Pas que le nom est une mauvaise chose, mais c'était la façon dont il me l'a dit ... blessante Dra. Ron était supposé être mon meilleur ami.

Drago se sentit désolé pour son frère et entoura de ses bras les épaules de Damion, les étonnant tous les deux. Il se pencha vers celui-ci.

Tu sais après ton départ j'ai voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait, j'ai pointé ma baguette vers la Belette et je lui ai « rappelé » que le jumeau qui aimait les tourmenter, c'était moi. Il a vraiment eu peur, je pense. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, lorsque Granger et Weaslette lui dirent qu'elles étaient d'accord avec moi.

Tu es sérieux ? Damion jeta un coup d'œil vers le visage de son double.

Complètement. Damion partit à rire en imaginant le visage de Ron. Après quelques secondes Damion reprit un silence douloureux.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, Draco, silencieux, réconfortant son double Damion qui luttait contre le retour de ses larmes.

Finalement après quelques minutes Damion se libéra et lui sourit « Vient Dra, Mione et Ginny se demandent probablement ce que nous faisons. » Il rit doucement, relâchant ainsi toute tension.

« Bien. En parlant de Granger et de la Weaslette, Elles ont mentionné 'Snifle'. Mais qui est-il par tous les Saints?» Demanda Draco alors qu'il ramassait les deux balais et en donna un à Damion.

«Snifle ? Merde ! Snifle ! Je l'ai complètement oublié ! Je devrais lui écrire dès que je le pouvais et lui dire ce qu'il était arrivé. .." Haleta Damion tandis qu'il chevauchait sur son balai et s'éleva dans les airs accompagné de Draco. Il remarqua le regard interrogé de Draco et il ajouta « Je te le dirais plus tard, c'est une très longue histoire.»

Drago hocha la tête et ils partirent tous les deux, volant à travers le stade en direction des filles qui étaient assises, bavardant de tout et de rien. Damion sauta de son balai et s'assis auprès d'Hermione alors que Draco, lui, alla s'appuyer sur la balustrade.

« Désolé, cela nous a prit du temps. J'avais quelques problèmes à régler. »

« C'est bon, Damion. Nous étions ici, à nous rappeler comment le stupide frère de Ginny a agi. » Ginny lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

«Vous venez les gars, Cela fait quatre heures que nous sommes ici. Allons à l'intérieur. Il est grand temps pour nous d'aller déjeuner de plus Damion a sauté le petit déjeuner.

« Remerciez Merlin c'est Dimanche.» Dit Hermione en allant vers les escaliers. Les trois autres roulèrent les yeux et la suivirent.

Hermione attendit que les garçons et Ginny aient fini de ranger leur balai. C'est ainsi que les garçons de Serpentard et les filles de Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le château en parlant de tout et de rien.

Ils se séparèrent pour se diriger à leur table respective, Damion et Draco rejoignirent la table des Serpentards.

« Hey les gars. Est-ce que tout va bien, Dami sweety.» Dit Blaise quand les garçons s'assirent.

« Ouais je vais bien merci, Zabini. » sourit Damion face à l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

« Tu peux m'appeler Blaise, ou Bini, ou ce que tu veux, tout mais pas Mariel ou ce qui s'y rapporte".

« Mariel ?» dit Damion levant un sourcil.

Draco lui répondit, " c'est son deuxième prénom. Blaise Mariel Zabini. Elle déteste ça. Pas vrai Mariri."

Blaise se leva par dessus la table et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Damion rit avec les autres tandis que Draco boudait silencieusement.

Millicent s'assit auprès de Damion. " Hey les gars! Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué?"

Pansy sourit d'un air satisfait," juste l'introduction de Damion, ici, seulement la routine des Serpentard. Tu sais, Dra a appelé Bini Mariri, Bini a donné une tape à Dra, c'est tout".

" Oh, dans ce cas j'en ai pas manqué beaucoup." elle grogna et se tourna vers Damion." Hey, désolée je ne t'ai pas rencontré ce matin, Je ne suis pas une lève-tôt. Tu peux m'appeler Millicent, Millie, ou tout ce que tu veux. Contrairement à notre chère Bini je n'ai pas de deuxième prénom de rajouté.

Damion s'amusa des présentations. Il venait très lentement de voir que les Serpentard n'étaient pas des personnes si horribles que ça.

Le reste de la journée, la bande révéla au nouveau membre quelques secrets de sa nouvelle maison. Le dîner se passa de la même manière que le déjeuné, avec eux et parlant de tout et de rien. Ils fixèrent un peu les Gryffondors, rirent au visage visiblement choqué et légèrement en colère de Snape, puis commentèrent le fait que Dumbledore était ridicule. Pour finir, ce fut une journée intéressante et demain il faudrait reprendre les cours.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs et montèrent sur le lit de Draco. Damion lui parla de sa vie chez les Dursley. Quand il mentionna le moment où Fred et George avaient donné des pralines longue langue à Dudley et que celui-ci les avaient mangé, Draco avait presque tombé de son lit tellement il riait.

" Dra, tu aurais du voir ça, c'était très drôle, elle devenait de plus en plus grande."

Damion rit tenant son estomac." oh boy je parie que c'était hilarant!"

Draco s'arrêta " Attends une minute! Les jumeaux Weasley ! Hé Damion que dis-tu de faire une petite vengeance sur ces idiots demain matin" dit-il en souriant diaboliquement.

" C'est quoi-?" Damion sourit." Brillant! Ce sont les meilleurs blagueurs de l'école! Je leur en parlerai demain matin."

Damion et Draco se sourirent, Damion se coucha dans son lit et Draco dans le sien. Ils ouvrirent les rideaux comme ils avaient fait le soir d'avant et parlèrent des plaisanteries qu'ils pourraient jouer avec l'aide des Jumeaux Weasley. Draco ferma les yeux." Dami Bonne nuit et dors bien" Damion sourit et ferma les yeux également, " Dra, fais de beaux rêves." Les garçons s'endormirent.


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Les jumeaux Malefoy

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tous est à JK Rowling, et l'histoire est à Goddessmoonlady et moi j'ai que la traduction

Auteur : GoddessMoonLady

Traduction : Ben le pape… lol non c'est mouwa…

NDA : merci beaucoup à Flick-flack… grâce à elle j'ai pu mettre cette historie en ligne… même si je traduis ça veut pas dire que je suis une pro, je fais beaucoup d'erreurs mais c'est comme ça que j'apprends... J Je dédie cette fics à Flick-flack, en passant, aller voir ses fics ce sont aussi des traductions et elles sont super…elle traduit super bien… J

Chapitre six.

« Damion ! Réveille-toi ! Nous avons cours! » Draco lança un oreiller sur son frère qui dormait, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Damion marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait terriblement à un « Va en enfer »puis se retourna.

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. « Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, Bini arrivera bientôt, et je ne pense pas que tu veilles te faire réveiller par elle. »

«.Fait chier. »

« Ooookay… Ne me reproche pas de ne pas t'avoir averti. » Draco haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle de bain fermant la porte derrière lui.

Près de cinq minutes plus tard, la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvra brusquement.

«Saluuuuut, les gars! » Hurla Blaise tandis Pansy et Millicent ricanaient derrière elle. Blaise regarda autour d'elle, Crabbe et Goyle se traînaient hors du lit, Nott était nulle part en vu, Draco était de toute évidence dans la salle de bain et ...Damion était encore au lit. Elle sourit diaboliquement " Les filles, je crois que Dami dort encore... devrions-nous... le réveiller? »

Les autres filles hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et commencèrent à glousser quand Blaise s'approcha du lit la baguette levée. Draco sortit de la salle de bain juste à temps pour la voir s'arrêter près du lit de son frère.

« Wingardium Leviosa ! » Chuchota Blaise. Damion fut soulevé de son lit. Elle le fit flotter au-dessus du plancher et cessa le charme. Damion tomba par terre dans un boum.

« Zabini ! » Hurla Damion dès qu'il aperçut la jeune fille morte de rire. Les autres n'en rirent que de plus belle. Il se retourna vers son frère lui jetant un regard noir. « Draco ! » Cria Damion à son frère, « Ferme-là, 'Idiot' ! »

« Allez, dégage de là, je t'avais dit de te lever, N'est-ce pas? Maintenant, tu vas te lever du plancher et aller prendre une douche, nous allons être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. » Draco ricana et s'avança vers sa table de nuit puis commença à se peigner les cheveux.

Damion grommela ce qui semblait être un « Frères Stupides », « Filles psychotiques », et « Satanés Serpentards » Il attrapa ses robes pour la journée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Damion et Draco étaient habillés et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur petit-déjeuner avec un Crabbe et Goyle bavant d'avance, une Blaise morte de rire, Pansy, et Millicent.

Damion regarda autour de lui tandis qu'il entrait dans la Grande Salle. Ils prirent places à leur table Justin regarda le visage plein de colère de Damion, l'amusement de Draco puis les filles qui riaient et put déduire aisément ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table en direction de Damion.

« Je parie que Blasie t'a prodigué ce matin un typique 'réveil sur demande'? » Demanda-t-il faisant éclater de rire Draco et les filles une fois de plus. Damion renifla. « Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ? »

« J'ai été propulsé par terre grâce à un sort de lévitation. » Damion jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui lui sourit impudemment.

"Aie. Ben, c'était déjà mieux que les bombes à eau pleines de gel pour cheveux de Draco larguées sur Théodore la semaine passée. Il sourit. Damion le fixa puis éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai du réapprovisionner entièrement mes réserves par commande- hibou ! » Bouda Drago. Damion sourit d'amusement.

« Ah, voila pourquoi tu n'en portait pas. Je m'étais posé la question, je pensais que tu avais enfin réalisé qu'avec cette chose on a plus l'impression que tu portes une botte de paille sur la tête. » Damion lui sourit tandis que tout le monde riaient.

Tous terminèrent rapidement de manger leur petit-déjeuner et allèrent à leur premier cours de la journée, Potion.

Ils riaient et parlaient tandis qu'ils approchaient des escaliers menant aux cachots lorsque quelqu'un les interpella.

« Damion ! Drago ! » Les Serpentards se retournèrent et virent Hermione et Ginny qui se dépêchèrent de les rattraper.

« Tu vas bien, Damion ? » Demanda Ginny, plaçant un bras autour des épaules de Damion.

« Je vais bien, Gin. » Damion eut un sourire reconnaissant aux filles, le reste des Serpentard les dévisagèrent. Drago et Damion continuèrent de marcher avec Hermione et Ginny joignant le groupe, à la plus grande confusion des autres Serpentards.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et sourit, « Hey, Granger, que penserais-tu de nous faire une faveur ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils, « Ça dépend de la faveur. »

« Dami et moi avons besoin de parler avec les jumeaux Weasley. Penses-tu pouvoir faire passer le mot pour nous?» Il sourit d'un air satisfait rappelant leur projet de la nuit dernière. Cela intrigua les autres Serpentard.

« Pourquoi vous avez besoins des jumeaux Weasley? » Demanda Blaise. Damion sourit.

«Pour tout dire, nous avons seulement besoin de leurs... services. » ajouta Damion.

Ginny soupira, « en d'autres mots, ils veulent se venger. À la façon des jumeaux Weasley. » Elle sourit tandis que Damion lui mit un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

«Et zut, on ne peut rien lui cacher»Répondirent ensemble les jumeaux. Le groupe rirent puis continuèrent leur chemin ensemble vers la salle de classe. Ginny leur dit au revoir et se dépêcha d'aller en DADA

La porte de la salle de classe de Rogue était déjà ouverte quand le groupe arriva. Draco et Damion s'assirent ensemble avec Pansy et Millicent derrière eux et Blaise devant.

« Hum,… Zabini penses-tu que je pourrais m'asseoir avec toi? Je ne pense pas que je sois la bienvenue dans ma maison actuellement. » Demanda Hermione debout près de la table de Blaise.

Blaise regarda Hermione avec surprise. « Bien sûr, Granger, si tu n'as pas d'objections à être en présence de « serpents visqueux. » Elle roula ses yeux.

Hermione déposa son sac par terre et prit place aux côtés de Blaise. « Pour l'instant être assise à côté de 'serpents visqueux' est bien mieux que d'être à côté de 'vils lions'. Personnellement, je préfère m'asseoir avec mes « amis ». Elle se tourna et sourit à Damion et Draco. Depuis hier sur le stade elle avait commencé à considérer Draco comme un ami.

«Vils lions » ? » Demanda Blaise essayant la phrase, elle sourit. « J'aime bien. Mais réalise –tu que tu es une Gryffondor.

Hermione rit, « Personnellement, J'aime plus m'imaginer comme une Griffondaigle.

Le reste des Serpentards rirent à cela et leurs rires redoublèrent quand les Gryffondor arrivèrent et prirent leurs places dévisageant Hermione.

Ron était le premier de sortir de son choc, il marcha à travers la classe pour arriver à la hauteur d'Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Ron. « Avec des Serpentard? » Son nez se plissa de dégoût.

Personne n'avait remarqué la présence de Rogue sur le seuil de la porte, ils étaient tous attirées par la scène qui se passait devant eux.

« En fait, Ron, Je préfère m'asseoir avec mes « amis » celui que tu as laissé tombé pour quelque chose qu'il n'y pouvait absolument rien.» Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Pourquoi tu ne dégages pas, la Belette. Elle est la bienvenue ici, et toi pas. » Ricana Pansy derrière Damion.

Ron jeta des regards noirs aux Serpentard, "Comme si j'allait la laisser avec vous, bande de serpent visqueux!Viens, Hermione. » Il s'empara de son bras la tirant avec force pour l'amener à sa place. Les Serpentard sortirent leur baguettes et les pointa sur lui en une secondes. C'était clair que les Serpentard avaient accepté Hermione comme une Serpentard, non officiel ; après tout ils avaient également accepté Damion.

« Votre langage. M. Weasley » interrompit Rogue faisant connaissance de sa présence. « 25 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre langage et pour maltraiter une de vos camarades. Maintenant, allez-vous asseoir avant que je ne vous en enlève plus! »

Ron lâcha Hermione et alla s'asseoir à sa place. D'où il était il jeta des regards noirs à Hermione, aux Serpentards et à Rogue.

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur. » Dit Hermione en reprenant place. Les Serpentard rangèrent leurs baguettes. Rogue regarda les jumeaux se pencher par-dessus leur table pour demander à Hermione si elle allait bien. Blaise lui tapota gentiment le dos et vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas de bleues sur son bras.

« Vous travaillerez par deux aujourd'hui. Les instructions pour la potion d'aujourd'hui sont au tableau. » Il tapa sa baguette sur le tableau. « Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de classe. Commencez ! » Il prit place derrière son bureau pour mieux observer ses étudiants.

Drago, Blaise, Pansy, et Crabbe allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients. La classe travaillaient la plupart du temps en silence et chaque groupe se divisèrent le travail, Damion, Blaise, et Millicent hachèrent leurs ingrédients, Crabbe et Goyle massacrèrent les leurs, pendant que Drago, Hermione, et Pansy les ajoutèrent et les remuèrent.

Rogue remarqua à quel point les jumeaux travaillaient bien ensemble. Il semblerait que chacun avait trouvé ce qui manquait à l'autre. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'en faisant ce travail à deux ils obtiendront une note maximale Il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps, Damion avait toujours préparé les ingrédients parfaitement malgré le fait qu'il avait des problèmes pour trouver les bonnes mesures à ajouter, alors que Drago, lui, ajoutait toujours les bonnes mesures, bien que sa préparation soit loin d'être parfaite.

Pendant le reste de l'heure, il n'eut aucun incident majeur, sauf si vous comptez le fait que le chaudron de Neville a encore explosé. Rogue leur ordonna donc de nettoyer cinq minutes avant la cloche. Il leur assigna un parchemin de 60cm sur l'usage du Venin de Runesspore(1) vu que c'était l'ingrédient principal de la potion d'aujourd'hui. Lorsque la cloche sonna les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sortirent de la salle et remontèrent à l'étage.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sortilège quand Ginny les rejoignit de son cours de métamorphose. « J'ai vu Fred et George. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient plus qu'enchantés de vous aider pour le quart d'heure de punition de Ronichou. » L'informa-t-elle quand elle arriva à la même hauteur que Damion.

« C'est excellent, Gin ! Ont-ils dit quand nous pourrions leur parler ? » Demanda Damion entourant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

« Ouais, aujourd'hui après le déjeuner, dans la pièce de Rowena, mais je ne sais pas où c'est. Je crois que vous avez une heure de libre ? »Demanda-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil à tout le monde.

«Je sais où elle se trouve. »Damion sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Bien sûr, Ceci à l'air très intéressant. » Drago sourit d'un air satisfait. Le reste des Serpentards sourirent.

je l'ai laissé en anglais

Fin du chapitre alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le traduire c'est parce qu'il est long pu … et en plus je l'ai fait pendant mes heures de stage c'est que c'est ennuyeux… j'ai eu aussi quelques problèmes aujourd'hui, c'est ma faute j'avais terminé mon chapitre mais au lieu de dire 'oui je veux enregistrer', j'ai dit 'non'. Je suis nounoune mais je commençais à savoir par cœur le chapitre lol alors ça a été vite à le refaire même si cela me tentait pas … J bye bye reviews… please…


	7. message

Salut tout le monde, je suis très désolé de mon retard…. J'écris justement cette petite note pour vous dire que je vais updater le chapitre sept des que la fin soit corriger je l'avais envoyer à flick-flack pour qu'elle corrige le début que j'avais traduis pour sauver du temps et maintenant il reste que la fin … je voudrais savoir si j'ai pas perdu mes lecteurs…

Merci d'avance …

Ali angel maintenant sous le nom de black siri …

Bye bye kisou je vous adore….. xxx…


	8. Chapter 7

-1Les jumeaux malfoy

: Blablablabla : les pensé des jumeaux.

« Blablablabla » les dialogues.

Note de la traductrice :PARDON !!! PARDON !!! PARDONNEZ-MOI !!!! mon retard EST INDISCUTABLE. J'attendais le chapitre huit de Goddessmoonlady mais finalement j'ai décidé de mettre le chapitre quand même parce qu'elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle va sûrement recevoir bientôt ces dossiers parce qu'elle n'est pas chez elle en ce moment… Merci de m'avoir attendu aussi longtemps… désolé une autres fois et bonne lecture… !!! N'OUBLIZ PAS REMERCIER AUSSI FLICK-FLACK QUI CORRIGÉ ET ELLE M'A AIDÉ POUR TRADUIRE LA FIN DU CHAPITRE, J'AVAIS BEAUCOUP DE MISÈRE….

Note de la correctrice : Et bien dans les séances d'excuse, je crois que c'est mon tour. En fait ça doit faire près de deux semaines que j'ai ce chapitre et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le corriger, donc torts partagés.

Chapitre sept :

:Donc Dami, est-ce que tu es prêt pour notre petite « revanche ». : Draco lança un regard à Damion, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

:Bien plus que tu ne le penses.: Sourit Damion. :Je peux déjà voir sa face quand j'en aurais finis avec lui.:

Draco gloussa silencieusement. :En effet, Y a pas de pitié à avoir.:

:Vue la façon dont Ron avait saisit Hermione en classe? C'est sûr il n'y aura aucune merci:

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez? »

Les jumeaux sursautèrent de surprise. C'était Hermione qui venait de parler. Elle les avait observés pendant les deux dernières minutes. Les autres les regardaient avec interrogation.

« Nous ne parlions de rien. Nous n'avons même pas dit un mot. » Répondit Damion.

Hermione roula des yeux. « S'il te plait. Je suis la première qui vous ais dit à propos des choses magiques entre jumeaux. Je sais tout à propos du lien et de la télépathie. Je vous ai vu aussi vous regarder et hocher la tête. Personne ici n'est assez stupide pour l'avoir manquez. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, fronça des sourcils tout en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Bien, c'est-à-dire personne sauf Crabbe et Goyle. » Les Serpentards rirent pendant que Crabbe et Goyle observaient la scène, confus.

« Très bien, on avoue, nous nous amusions en parlant de nos plans. Pas de pitié. » Les informa Draco qui enroula ses bras sur les épaules de Hermione et de Blaise.

« Surtout, après la manière dont Ron t'as traitée en classe. » Ajouta Damion en fronçant les sourcils. Millicent passa ses bras autour de lui et Pansy, qui à son tour enroula son autre bras autour des épaules de Hermione pour qu'ils soient tous connectés les uns aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce que Ron a fait à Hermione? » Demanda Ginny, les sourcils froncés. Elle leva ses yeux marron plein de colère vers le reste du groupe.

« Hermione s'était assit avec nous du côté des Serpentard et la belette n'a pas aimé ça, alors il s'est précipité vers nous et a demandé à Hermione de retourner du côté Gryffondor avec lui. Quand elle a refusé, il lui a saisi le bras et l'a forcé à se lever et a commencé à la traîner. Heureusement pour elle le professeur Rogue à choisit ce moment pour faire remarquer à tout le monde qu'il était présent. Sinon, je crois bien que la belette aurait reçu bien des sorts. » Informa Millie à l'intention de la jeune fille.

Ginny bouillonnait de rage. 'Comment Ron a-t-il pu ne serait-ce que penser quelque chose comme cela ! Je vais le tuer!' Pensa-t-elle énervée. Damion lui serra les épaule de son bras dans un étreinte tandis que les autres lui lancèrent un doux sourire.

« Ne te fais pas de souci Ginny. Il aura ce qu'il mérite bien assez tôt. Je te le promets. » La rassura Draco.

:H:H:H:H:H

Damion et Draco ne mangèrent qu'un petit peu pendant le déjeuner, ils étaient en quelque sorte un peu anxieux en vue de leur rencontre avec les jumeaux Weasley. Dès qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, ils s'excusèrent auprès de leurs amis et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

:Où se trouve la pièce de Rowena? Et pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parlé.: Demanda Draco tandis qu'il suivait son frère dans les escaliers.

:Il y a tellement de pièce dont tu n'as jamais entendu parlé, Draco.: Lança Damion par-dessus son épaule alors qu'ils entamaient une autres séries d'escaliers menant au troisième étage. :Et pour répondre à ta première question, la pièce est au septième étage, de l'autre côté de la salle commune des Gryffondors.:

:Au septième étage! Mais nous ne sommes même pas rendu au troisième! Il va nous falloir un temps fou pour y arriver: Draco dévisagea son frère avec horreur.

: Non pas du tout. Arrête de te la faire mélodramatique.Je connais un raccourcis que l'on pourra emprunter une fois que nous serons arrivés au prochain palier: Il accéléra en montant les escaliers toujours suivit de Draco qui marmonnait derrière sur le fait qu'il n'était 'mélodramatique'.

Il s'arrêta devant un tableau d'une vieille dame dans un fauteuil à bascule, puis s'inclina poliment. « Pardonnez-moi, Madame, mais pourrions-nous passez? »

La vieille dame sourit au garçon, « Mais bien sûr. » Le tableau bascula en avant révélant un autre escalier. Damion continua de monter rapidement jusqu'en haut des escaliers suivit de Draco. En haut du passage se trouvait un autre tableau, Damion le poussa et entra dans le hall.

« Nous vous remercions, Madame. » et il s'inclina de nouveau. Draco cligna des yeux, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était un autre tableau avec la même vieille dame dessus, elle sourit et leur fit un signe d'au revoir tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin. « C'était Lady Mc'Dorlwent, une vieille femme très gentille. »

« Où sommes-nous maintenant. » Demanda Draco, il n'avait jamais été dans cette partie du château avant. Il regarda autour de lui l'air intéressé.

« Au septième étage, la pièce de Rowena est au bout du couloir. » dit-il souriant alors que Draco le dévisageait.

« Impossible! Nous étions juste au troisième étage! »

« Et maintenant nous sommes au septième étage. Il y a beaucoup d'escaliers comme ceux que nous avons utilisé, il faut juste savoir où les trouver. Il y en a un au deuxième étage qui mène au couloir de la salle commune des gryffondors et un autre qui va des cachots jusqu'au couloir de la classe de sortilèges. « Tout à fait utile ça. » Il s'arrêta devant une image d'une belle femme habillée d'un bleu royal. Elle semblait être parfaitement intelligente et avait des cheveux d'un brun foncé et des yeux d'un bleu pas inconnu.

« Bonjour, mes chers! Que faites-vous aussi loin du reste du château? » Leur demanda –t-elle en leur adressant un sourire.

« Dame Rowena, c'est moi Harry. En fait c'est Damion maintenant, et lui c'est Draco, mon frère jumeau. » Dit-il souriant au portrait amical, il s'était lié d'amitié avec Rowena quand il était en troisième année alors qu'il explorait le château en espérant se relaxer un peu.

« C'est un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer mon cher, » Sourit-elle à Draco. « Je suppose tu as rendez-vous avec ces deux coquins de jumeaux Weasley, ils sont à l'intérieur, amusez-vous bien, mes amours. » Rowena bascula vers l'avant pour révéler un arc dans le mur. Damion mena Draco à l'intérieur etant relativement sûr de trouver Fred et George Weasley assis sur un divan avec un cahier et quelques papiers entre eux.

Fred relava la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. « Hey les gars! Nous étions juste en train de traiter d'une affaire en vous attendant, entrez. » George commença à ranger les papiers pendant que Damion et Draco les rejoignaient près du feu.

« Donc, vous avez besoin de nous pour vous venger de Ronichou, hein? » Dit-il malicieusement. Damion et Draco hochèrent de la tête.

« Surtout après- »

« Ce qu'il a fait à Hermione.» Draco avait terminé la phrase de Damion d'un ton coléreux. Fred et George échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Je vois que vous avez-. »

« pris l'habitude –. »

«De terminer chaques-. »

« Phrases de l'un- »

« Et l'autre. »

Damion et Draco rigolèrent. C'était plutôt étrange d'avoir deux pairs de jumeaux dans la même pièce.

« Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? »

« Après ce qu'il a fait à Hermione? »

« Qu'a –t-il fait? »

Fred et George dévisagèrent Draco qui leur raconta ce qu'il s'est passé, « Et c'est à ce moment-là que Snape est arrivé. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous aurions très certainement offert un aller-retour en enfer à la belette." Damion acqiesça.

« Saleté de conna-... »

« Il mérite bien plus que ce que nous avons préparé! »

« Et qu'avez-vous préparé? » Demanda Damion lançant un regard curieux aux jumeaux.

« Le plan parfait pour notre petit Ronichou et ses petits amis. » Fred sourit.

« L'humiliation total! » George hocha la tête fièrement.

Fred s'avança quelque peu, « Voilà ce que nous allons faire, » Tous les autres s'étaient penchés vers lui pour l'écouter avec un sourire démoniaque au visage tout le long.

La réunion se termina quand tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Cette nuit-là Fred et George s'introduirent dans le dortoir des sixièmes années de Gryffondor pour lancer un sort sur leurs vêtements pendant que le reste des Serpentards (plus un Gryffondor et une Weaslette) mettaient en place les pièges dans le hall d'entrée. Ils voulaient que ce soit un endroit où tout le monde pourrait voir. La farce était censée se déclencher le lendemain matin après le petit-déjeuner.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde s'étaient préparé pour le 'déclenchement'. Damion, Draco, Hermione, Ginny et le reste des Serpentard étaient assis autour de la table des Serpentard chuchotant avec agitation. Ils avaient invité les deux filles à s'asseoir avec eux puisque leur maison ne leur était pas très accueillante actuellement.

« Tout est prêt » Chuchota Ginny, elle examina son frère diaboliquement.

«Tout est prêt. » dirent Fred et George s'occupe de la Belette et ont à tous fait le reste la nuit dernière. Confirma Damion.

« Cela va être génial ! » couina Pansy, silencieusement.

:Si non un peu horrifiant.: Draco sourit d'un air satisfait et Damion s'étouffa dans un rire.

:Ewww ! Dra, mauvaise image mentale.:

Draco ricana, « Tout le monde a terminée? On nous regarde. »

« Que le spectacle commence! » Blaise et les Serpentard regardèrent silencieusement le groupe qui entrait dans la grande salle. Les portes se fermèrent lorsque la belette et sa compagnie entrèrent.

« Hé ! Les Serpents ! »

Souriant légèrement, les Serpentards ainsi que les filles, traversèrent rapidement le cercle d'activation et se retournèrent et attendirent que les Gryffondors les rejoignent. Les Gryffondors ne furent pas déçu

Ron, Seamus, et Dean les approchèrent avec un air hautain, ne se rendant même pas contre que leur groupe s'était arrêté en atteignant un certain endroit.

« Quel est votre problème maintenant, la Belette ? » exigea Draco

« Mon problème ce sont les serpents tels que vous! Toi et ton frère ! » Grogna Ron. Il ne remarqua pas que la couleur de sa robe était complètement transparente.

« Ouais, Je n'arrive pas à y croire que toi, Hermione, tu sois allée avec eux! Je parie que tu leur sers de prostituée comme les autres filles de leur maison. » Grogna Seamus Sa robe à lui aussi devint transparente.

« Vous faites chier ! Tout les trois ! Vous ne savez rien ! » Grogna Damion.

« Ha ! » Cria Dean, « Ferme-la, idiot de Serpentard ! » La robe de Dean devint transparente.

Les insultes fusèrent, A chaque fois qu'un des garçons insultait Hermione, Drago, ou Damion, une autre pièce de vêtements disparaissait, mais puisque ceux-ci ne faisaient que devenir invisibles, aucuns des trois ne le remarquèrent. Finalement cela arriva. « Pourquoi n'irions nous pas tous les trois plonger dans le trou et mourir. » s'exclama Ron, Dean et seamus acquiescèrent. Le dernier bout de tissus disparut, ou plutôt le dernier vêtement. Leurs boxers disparurent.

Les filles de Serpentards (ainsi que Hermione et Ginny) laissèrent échapper des cris de dégoût.

« Mais bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème? On a fini par toucher là où il ne fallait pas, on dirait bien?" sourit Seamus, goguenard.

Derrière eux, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et le reste de l'école en sortit s'apprêtant à aller à leur première heure de cours de la journée.

La foule s'arrêta net, comme gelée. Le silence d'abord, puis... les filles crièrent de dégoût et couvèrent leur yeux, les garçons riaient à gorge déployée et les trois silhouettes à présent nues regardèrent autour d'elles clairement confues.

« Baissez la tête » Siffla Damion qui souriait d'un air mauvais.

Ron, Dean et Seamus hurlèrent comme des filles et tentèrent de fuire, mais ne purent que constater que leurs pieds étaient glués sur le sol! Ils lutèrent pour tenter de se couvrir un tant soit peu alors que les Serpentards riaient.

McGonagal et Snape firent leur chemin à travers la foule pour voir la source de toute cette agitation.

: Victoire! Voila nos chers directeurs de maison: Chanta Draco qui venait de les remarquer.

« Snape et McGonagal! » Siffla Damion tandis que le groupe endossait rapidement une expression scandalisée.

« Mais que veut dire tout cela? » Demanda McGonagal alors qu'elle fixait les trois garçons qui avait l'air plutôt nus.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Damion le devança. « Nous étions sur le point de prendre nos livres pour nos cours quand ils nous ont arrêtés. Ils ont eu l'air d'insister pour que nous nous arrêtions ici pour quelconques raisons. Puis ils ont commencé à nous insulter. Bizarrement, leurs vêtements ont commencé à disparaître. »

« Je pense qu'ils avaient organisé tout cela pour nous piéger! » Hermione pleura de 'détresse'. Damion lui entoura les épaules d'un bras alors qu'elle y plongeait son visage dans le but de masquer son rire, les tremblements de son corps faisait croire à des pleures.

« Non mais vraiment, Ron! Je vais écrire à la maison pour que maman sache cela. Comment as-tu osé !» Hurla Ginny tout en fixant son frère et gardant résolument les yeux son le visage e celui-ci.

« C'est vraiment pathétique, ils ont fait tout cela dans le but de se venger et ils sont eux-même tombés dans leur propre piège. » Draco hocha sa tête en signe de dégoût.

« Est-ce que l'on peut aller en classe maintenant? » Rester là à fixer les petites… attributions des Gryffondors n'est pas mon passe-temps favori. » Blaise tremblait, Pansy pris l'autre fille dans ses bras, tremblant tout autant.

« Oui, 150 point en moins pour Gryffondor pour cette farce tout aussi abominable. Aller maintenant en classe. » Ricana Snape, ces yeux scintillants diaboliquement tandis qu'il faisait signe aux Serpentards de partir.

« On vous remercie Professeur. » Dit Milli tandis qu'ils s'étaient tous retournés tremblant de rires contenus. Dès qu'ils atteignirent le deuxième palier ils ne purent se retenir plus longtemps.

« Cela a marché! Vous avez-vous la tête qu'ils tiraient! Inestimable ! S'exclama Ginny qui dansait un peu partout avec Blaise.

« Je sais Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire! » Sourit Pansy, « Est-ce que vous avez comment ils y en avaient des petites? »

« PANSY » Crièrent les jumeaux scandalisés.

«On ne veut, »

« Pas entendre CA !»

Damion et Draco la regardèrent avec horreur. Le reste du groupe rirent à gorge déployée. Ils se calmèrent et remirent leur robes correctement.

Hermione alla en arithmancie, les serpentard se dirigèrent pour leur cours de Sortillège avec les Serdaigles et Ginny alla en métamorphose.

Fin du chapitre …. Je ne sais pas quand le chapitre huit va sortir, GoddessMoonLady ne l'a pas encore updaté … j'ai bien peur que ça prenne du temps, ne tapez pas la traductrice ce n'est pas de ma faute …. Lol… Je viens de renvoyer un e-mail à GodessMoonlady pour savoir quand est-ce qu'elle va updater….

Bye bye reviews please et encore désolée pour l'énorme retard….


	9. bonne nouvelle

Bonne nouvelle tout le monde Goddessmoonlady est de retour elle a écrit le chapitre huit alors je vais le lire et le traduire au courant des semaines qui s en vienne alors je voulais juste vous en parler… alors vous voulez se chapitre : ) moi je suis contente je vais le lire avant vous mais j'espère que je n'ais pas perdu la main lol ….

Bon je vous laisse et je vais a ma traduction : )

Bye bye kisou


	10. Chapter 8

Les jumeaux Malfoy

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à Goddessmoonlady ….

Traductrice : Black siri

Merci tout le monde pour vos reviews désolée pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu pour le chapitre sept… mais je vais me faire pardonner en vous donnant le chapitre huit : )

Désolée si cela m'a prit du temps pour traduire ce chapitre… mais je travaille beaucoup ces temps si et là je traduis sur mon temps de sommeil qui est très important pour moi mais vous êtes chanceux puisque ce soir je fais de l'insomnie… alors je suis pas fatiguée et j'ai bientôt terminé le chapitre et il est deux heures du matin dans cinq minutes oufff.. je sais pas quand je vais l'avoir terminé j'ai envoyé le chapitre à flick-flack, mais celle-ci l'a depuis trois semaines donc j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre qui va le corriger merci beaucoup juste-un-ange t'es super…je suis pas anglaise et j'essaie de m'améliorer en traduisant mais cela ne va pas être parfait et je suis désolée, svp… soyez indulgent mais j'accepte toute reviews critique pour m'améliorer et non pas seulement c'est nul comme trad alors j'aimerai avoir une raison parce que juste en ayant cette petite reviews ça va me décourager et c'est pas comme cela que je vais apprendre alors je vous remercie grandement pour votre patience… j'ai harceler goddessmoonlady pour qu'elle écrive le chapitre huit et enfin vous l'avez lol Je vais arrêter mon bla bla bla bla lol et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ….

Chapitre huit

Les semaines qui suivirent se passèrent sans grand changement. Le principal changement était que Damion se levait bien avant que Blaise et les autres filles ne fassent leur apparition. Il évitait ainsi de recevoir des ballons d'eau sur la tête et que les couvertures deviennent froides.

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient attachées au groupe des serpentard. Elles marchaient avec eux entre les cours, elles mangeaient avec eux et elles avaient même été dans la salle commune des serpentard. Aucun des autres serpentard n'avaient osé dire un mot sur leur présence comme elles étaient avec la petite troupe des serpentard, et les septièmes années ne s'étaient pas opposés aux sixièmes années, puisque ces dernier étaient les leader de leur maison.

Les fêtes de Noël étaient enfin arrivées et Damion et Draco étaient dans leur chambre pour tout emballer.

« Noël est enfin là ! »

Grogna Draco et plia ses chemises dans sa valise. « Je me demande comment Mère a décoré le manoir cette année. »

Damion poussa un soupir en jetant sa pile de chemises pèle-mêle dans sa valise.

Dans les dernières semaines précédant Noël, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau juste en pensant aux vacances qu'il allait passer avec sa nouvelle famille. S'il faisait quelque chose de travers et qu'ils ne voulaient plus de lui ? Il n'avait jamais passé de Noël comme cela avant. Si ses parents, en passant plus de temps avec lui, se rendaient compte qu'ils ne voulaient pas de lui ?

Draco cligna des yeux et se retourna pour le regarder. « Dami ? Est- ce que tu vas bien ? »

Dami commença « Quoi ? » Il se tourna pour regarder Draco.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air pâle. » Draco traversa l'espace entre les lits et plaça sa main sur le front de son frère. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Non, Non. Je suis juste un peu sur les nerfs je pense. » Damion enleva la main de Draco et se pencha du côté de ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi nerveux ? Parle-moi Dami, je peux t'aider. » Draco s'assit près de Damion en serrant les épaules de son frère.

Damion déglutit difficilement, gardant les yeux sur son bordel. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais passé mes vacances avec quelqu'un avant. Quand je restais avec les Dursley je restais dans ma… chambre, tandis qu'eux faisaient la fête. Alors depuis que je suis ici je reste ici toute l'année… je n'ais pas eu de contact avec une famille avant…. Je me dis "et si en passant du temps avec moi Maman et Papa décidaient de ne pas avoir un autre enfant ? Et si je faisais quelque chose de mal ?" C'est juste… je ne sais pas. »

Il secoua la tête, tremblant légèrement. Honnêtement, il fut étonné par le fait qu'il disait tout ceci à Draco. Ces dernières semaines il se surprit lui-même à dire beaucoup de choses à Draco, il n'avait pas la même confiance en Ron et Hermione. Draco cligna des yeux de surprise et comprit que tout cela ennuyait vraiment Damion. Il n'avait jamais connu cela avant, c'était un grand changement pour lui, mais il semblait bien se débrouiller. Il n'avait jamais fait face à cela. Mais d'un autre côté, il en avait assez de se faire appeler ' le garçon qui a survécu' l'image qu'il était, mais lorsqu'il serait avec sa famille, il serait traité différemment…. Draco serra les épaules de Damion pour le réconforter.

« Tout va bien se passer, Dami, je sais que tu es nerveux, mais tout sera okay Mère et Père sont probablement aussi nerveux que tu l'es. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu pourrais faire ne les ferait pas changer d'avis. Je veux dire, regarde, ils ont fait une mauvaise affaire avec moi. Je n'ai pas la langue dans ma poche, je suis bagareur, capricieux et je suis vraiment un morveux. Je pense qu'ils pourront lutter face à quelqu'un comme toi.

Draco sourit d'un air satisfait en entendant le rire surprit qu'il obtint par ses efforts.

Damion souleva sa tête avec regret pour regarder Draco dans les yeux. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

Draco hocha la tête fermement. « Sans aucun doute. »

Maintenant allume ce qu'il y a dans ta petite tête, nous avons nos valises à terminer d'emballer. » Il serra les épaules de Damion une nouvelle fois et retourna ensuite à son paquetage.

Damion sourit légèrement à son frère qui le lui retourna. Il secoua la tête et termina de finir ses valises un petit peu plus proprement.

Avant même que les garçons ne se rendent comptent ils étaient assis dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express entourés de leur amis.

Le Poudlard Express partit pour Londres.

Damion était assis près de Draco sa tête sur son épaule regardant le monde autour d'eux. Greg, Millicent, Vincent et Ginny jouaient aux cartes explosives, pendant que Morag et Pansy jouaient aux échecs version sorcier. Hermione écoutait les histoires que Blaise racontait sur lui et Draco quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Draco jeta un regard menaçant à Blaise quand il commença à conter à Hermione le temps ou Draco avait commencé à voler sur son balai.

« Donc, il a grimpé à l'arbre tandis que son balai tombait au sol. Aussitôt, il pensa qu'il était assez haut, il regarda en bas me lançant un regard des plus important pour n'importe quel enfant de six ans et il a sauté.

Il est tombé comme une roche. Heureusement pour lui, il a seulement eu un poignet et une cheville foulés; je pense que son ego a pris le plus gros des dommages. » Blaise sourit d'un air satisfait à Draco quand Hermione rit.

« Oh La ferme Mariri. » S'exclama Draco irrité.

Blaise alla près de Draco pour ne pas toucher Dami qui n'avait pas écouté l'histoire et donna un claque derrière la tête de Draco.

« Je t'ai dis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. »

« Alors, arrête de raconter des histoires ennuyeuses sur moi » Draco lui jeta un regard noir, en caressant les cheveux de son frère. Il jeta un coup d'œil quand Damion soupira dans son sommeil.

« Il paraît épuisé. » Commenta Hermione, observant Damion endormit.

« Il était éveillé toute la nuit, se rendant malade à propos de ce que les parents pourraient penser de lui. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, mais je doute que cela a fonctionné. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Il n'a jamais eu d'expérience avec une famille, autre que les Weasley. Les Dursley n'étaient pas la meilleure famille pour servir de modèle. Elle regarda Damion fouiner légèrement dans la robe de Draco, marmonnant des mots absurdes, soupirant encore et toujours.

« Il a l'air de te faire plus confiance. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'a jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un. » Elle secoua la tête.

Draco sourit doucement ce qui prit Hermione au dépourvu, il se ramollissait avec ses sentiments, normalement froids. Il plaça quelques cheveux soyeux noir loin du front de Damion, les plaçant derrière son oreille. Je connais cette sensation. » Marmonna -t-il.

Hermione sourit doucement. Ceci était nécessaire, les deux garçons en avaient besoin. On aurait dit que quelque chose leur manquait, comme si un morceaux important de leur vie leur manquait. Avec Harry, elle avait toujours supposé que c'était ses parents, maintenant elle pouvait le voir. C'était une sensation similaire qui entourait les jumeaux Weasley quand ils étaient séparés.

Le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.

Comme s'il lui manquait un organe. Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner ses pensées quand le Poudlard Express entra sur la plate-forme.

Draco secoua l'épaule de Damion avec regret. « Dami, il faut te réveiller. Nous sommes arrivés. » Il scruta le visage de son frère quand Dami ouvrit ses yeux verts brillants encore endormit. « Nous sommes à Londres. Allez réveille-toi. »

Damion s'assit, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un bâillement. « Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ? » Demanda -t-il s'étirant prudemment pour ne pas frapper les autres comme ils s'étaient levés pour rassembler leurs choses. Il se leva pour aider Draco à tirer un bagages des étagères.

« Pas très longtemps. Quelques heures tout ou plus. » Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour retirer la valise de Damion de l'étagère à côté de la sienne. Ils gardèrent un œil l'un sur l'autre quand ils rejoignèrent la foule d'étudiants qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du train. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour trouver leurs amis rassemblés un peu plus loin à les attendre. Hermione était la première à partir après que les jumeaux aient rejoint le groupe.

« Je verrais tout le monde après les vacances. Je dois retrouver mes parents en dehors de la plate-forme. » Elle embrassa tout le monde leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël, tenant Damion longtemps dans ses bras. « Ne soit pas si nerveux, tout va bien se passer. Ce sont tes parents. Ils t'aimeront malgré tout ce que tu fais. » Chuchota -t-elle à son oreille, pour le réconforter.

« Je te remercie 'Mione. » Lui chuchota Harry la serrant à son tour avant de la laisser à commencer à pousser son chariot sur la plate-forme.

Elle poussa encore son chariot pour enfin disparaître dans le monde moldu. Le reste du groupe parla et rit de ce qu'ils avaient prévus de leurs vacances, tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs familles. La famille qui approchait à leur vue était un essaim de tête rouge. Le reste des Weasley suivit les jumeaux, de même que Ginny.

Fred et George sourirent. « Gin Gin ! Maman est ici.»

« Dépêche-toi ! Il est temps pour nous - »

« D'allez à la maison maintenant! Dit »

« Au revoir à tes - »

« Petits amis. »

Ginny jeta des regards noirs à ses frères. « Mes frère ne sont que des Idiots. »Marmonna-t-elle en un soupir, causant le rire des serpentards.

« Oh ! Mon cher Harry. »

S'exclama Mme Weasley à la vue de Harry. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais cette année ! » Dit -elle en lui donnant une étreinte étouffante.

Damion sourit légèrement avant de se dégager doucement de Mrs Weasley.

« En fait je vais rester avec mes vrais parents et mon frère pendant les vacances. » Il recula frappant les épaules de Draco.

Mrs Weasley le regarda avec confusion. « Harry, Mon chéri, de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Maman ! Son vrai nom est Damion ! Pas Harry, je t'ai déjà tout écrit. » Ginny roula des yeux. « Damion est de la famille Malfoy maintenant, il rentre avec eux. »

« Ne soit pas bête, Ginny. Je peux te dire que je ne t'ai pas cru quand tu m'as écrit tous ses mensonges. Je vais te faire un petit discours quand nous arriverons à la maison avant de te coucher, jeune fille. » Dit Mrs Weasley.

« En fait, Mrs Weasley, elle ne ment pas, mon nom est Damion, Damion Narcissus Malfoy et Draco est mon jumeau. Apparemment Dumbledore m'a kidnappé et m'a laissé chez les Potter une semaine après que je sois né. » Damion attrapa fortement la main de Draco, de peur de la réaction de Mrs Weasley. Ils ne purent connaître le fond de ses pensées puisqu'à ce moment là Narcissa et Lucius arriva.

« Draco ! Damion ! » appela Narcissa. Quand leurs amis et les Weasley furent devant eux, Lucius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Maman, Papa. » Damion sourit, et heureux, il se dépêcha d'aller les embrasser. Draco marcha calmement derrière lui, roulant des yeux.

« N'agit pas comme cela en public !!! » s'exclama Draco dans l'esprit de Damion.

Damion résista de rouler des yeux, préférant juste s'accrocher à leur mère.

!! dois-tu être aussi dur ?!!!

« Père, mère » Draco hocha la tête quand Damion embrassa leur mère, et ne fit guère attention aux autres familles qui les dévisageaient.

« Bien, prenez vos affaires. Nous devons aller à la maison, Tink est tout excité et prépare la chambre de Draco et d'autres elfes préparent eux-mêmes avec frénésie le dîner. » Narcissa sourit et réalisa que Damion essaya de lever sa valise.

« Oui maman »

« Oui, mère. »

Lucius prit le chariot et les garçons y déposèrent leur valise et après avoir dit au revoir à leurs amis et aux étourdis Weasley, ils suivirent leur parents sur la plate-forme jusqu'à la sortie ou une limousine les attendaient.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir se fit dans le silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Damion, assit mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et regardait le paysage, regardant les bâtiments de la ville faire place aux petites maisons, puis aux champs, et aux forêts.

Il sortit de sa stupeur quand Draco posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Que… » Il se tourna pour regarder Draco.

Draco rit tout bas. « Nous sommes presque arrivés. C'est le portail là-bas. » il pointa le doigt vers un mur de pierre énorme avec un portail en fer forgé en bas de la colline devant eux.

Damion écarquilla les yeux, surprit par la grandeur. « Le manoir dépasse les milles acres. »

« TU mens » Damion se tourna pour dévisager Draco.

« Non je suis tout à fait sérieux. » Draco sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Notre Arrière-arrière-arrière- Grand-père, Axbraxus Malfoy a construit la maison. Il était paranoïaque quand il fit construire cette maison. Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer et l'a construite pour que personne ne puisse s'en approcher san être vu. Bien sûr cette idée est toujours valable aujourdhui, je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas le blâmer. » Informa Lucius à Damion avec un petit sourire.

Narcissa poussa un petit soupire moqueur. « Nous ne sommes même pas encore à la vue de la maison que tu fais déjà des leçons d'histoires à Damion pauvre lui, Lucius vraiment. » elle fit un sourire à son fils quand la limousine entra par le portail qui s'ouvrait.

« C'est un charme qui ouvre automatiquement à tous ceux qui ont le sang pur. »

Répondit Draco à la question non formulée qu'il avait surpris dans la tête de son jumeau.

!!Oh!!

La voiture entra et avança droit devant l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit permettant à Lucius de sortir pour aider Narcissa à sortir. Draco sortit par la suite pour voir le regard sur le visage de Damion quand il pourrait enfin voir la maison, quand il était dans la voiture il n'avait pas pu voir l'intégralité de la bâtisse. Damion ferma les yeux un moment, il respira à fond et sortit de la voiture.

Pour voir sa nouvelle maison.

Les yeux de Damion s'agrandirent à la taille de soucoupes. Le manoir était magnifique. Les murs étaient fait de pierre blanche, avec des tours et des tourelles et il y avait trop de fenêtre pour pouvoir toutes les compter. La porte d'entrée était revêtue sur le côté de trois colonnes de marbre blanc avec l'emblème des malfoy taillé dans trois colonnes.

Il y avait des portes doubles, d'un bois sombre, noir avec des dragon gris comme poignées. Les escaliers qui conduisait à la porte était de marbre blanc, comme les colonnes, dans le centre il y avaient les elfes de maison qui était là pour les accueillir.

Narcissa lui sourit doucement. « il y a au total cent pièces, Donc le manoir est assez grand. Venez les garçons, rentrons, laissons Damion s'installer, humm ? Elle serra les épaules de ses fils pour commencer à monter les escaliers vers les portes.

« Bienvenue à la maison… » Dit Draco silencieusement dans l'oreille de Damion en marchant vers l'entrée principale, regardant les yeux de Damion qui était rempli d'eau.

« La maison » Damion sourit en voyant les murs blancs, décorés avec de la tapisserie et des tableaux qui les regardaient curieusement.

Il y avait deux escaliers en marbre, conduisant au premier, à droite et à gauche.

Une autre série de bois sombre comme celle de la double porte était entre les escaliers et le rez-de-chaussée.

Oui, il était à la maison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à la maison.

Fin du chapitre huit… ouffff… ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour le traduire parce que je travaillais tout le temps mais c'est à trois heures du matin que je le termine… un petit comm' pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? … celui-là est un peu plus long que les autres je trouve et est très intéressant….

Bon je vous aime et gros bisous à vous tous et merci d'avance pour vos reviews bye bye kisou.


End file.
